Everything Olitz
by AfricanQueen1011
Summary: Ok gladiators, this is my first fan fiction, I don't own scandal and I'm not a good writer, this is me writing story just for fun. You will see lots of errors, grammar, misspell and etc. please don't expect this story to be something that you watch on abc
1. Chapter 1

**Ok gladiators, this is my first fan fiction. I don't own scandal and I'm not a natural writer, this is me writing story just for fun. You will see lots of errors in grammar, and misspelled words, isn't something they could air on Thursdays, its my story for Olitz, and I'm writing how I'd like to see things go. This story took place during 2x21. Enjoy and please leave comments and feedback.**

**Chapter 1**

Olivia had come to the white house to talk to Fitz about running for re-election. Cyrus had came by her office asking her to talk to Fitz because Fitz decided that he wasn't running again because he wanted to be with Olivia and felt like he didn't deserve to be president since he didn't win in the first place. Cyrus knew that Olivia was the right person to talk to him since she was the only person Fitz listens to. Since they rigged the election and Fitz never had the chance to win during that time, this was his chance to run again and win on his own without any foul play and be the great president that he had been for the past three and a half years. Olivia knew Fitz was a great leader for the country and this country needed him, therefore, she hoped that he listened and made the right decision. No matter what Fitz decided, she was going to be there and support him. She knew it will be a hard four years for her if he won, as that meant they will be back sneaking around and having find a way to see each other. But more importantly, she knew this was the right thing to do and she didn't wanted to live the rest of her life in guilt of what she, Cyrus, Mellie, Hollis, and Verna did in defiance.

After an hour and a half of talking and deciding, Olivia hoped that she got through to Fitz and that he would do the right thing. Fitz got up from the couch and started to walk to the door and make his way to the podium with his speech in his hand. As Fitz reaches the door, Olivia grabbed him by his hand and said.

"Listen to me Fitz, I believe in you and you're one of the best presidents this country have ever had. Whatever decision you make tonight, I want you to know that I will support you."

With that, Fitz looks at Olivia again and walks out to the podium to give his speech. As he steps on the podium, Cyrus pulls Olivia on the side to ask her if she talked some sense into Fitz.

"Olivia, I know what you're given up and I'm sorry, sooner or later, Fitz will be back in your arms and you two can run off to the sunset".

"Shut up Cyrus, I did what you needed me to do but I can't guarantee anything. I tried to talk to him and I hope he listens. And just so you know, whatever decision he makes tonight, I will support him".

Cyrus stares at Olivia as she looks at Fitz giving his speech

"I'm here tonight to say to the American people that, first and foremost, my personal life is none of your business, just as yours isn't any of mine. Now, as your president, I'm here to tell you that I will be running for re-election and I ask that you join me and move this country forward to greater things to come, thank you and good night".

Fitz walked off the podium and looked on the side as he made eye contact with Olivia who was smiling with great joy and pride on her face. The ringing of her phone causes her to break her eye contact with Fitz.

"Harrison, whatever it is, take care of it".

"Liv, you better get your ass here right now".

"What is it Harrison, I'm busy and I have other things that I need to take care of".

"Olivia, you better get here or President Grant won't be running for re-election and your ass will be going to jail for election rigging".

"What"?

"Billy Chamber has the Cytron card Liv, he and David Rosen have been working together and they're going public with this information, you better get here or we're all burned".

Don't worry gladiators, there will be LOTS of olitz loving, but I needed to get the small things out of the way first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter # 2**

"Cyrus, we have a problem" Olivia said as she ran in Cyrus's office.  
"What kind of problem liv".  
"Defiance, CY! Billy Chamber and David Rosen got the cytron card and they're going public as we speak. My team is on to them and I want you to get Hollis and Mellie in the Kitchen and wait for me there, I'll be back in an hour. If he asks for me, tell the president I'll be back.  
"Ok"  
Cyrus called Hollis and ran across the hall to tell mellie what was going on.  
Olivia on the other hand was in her office with her team coming with plans how to get the card back.  
"Abby and Harrison, you're on to Rosen, you know what to do Abby, and please wash your hand after you put your hands in David's mouth" Olivia said as she looks at both Abby and Harrison.  
"You heard her Abby, wash those hands," Harrison said as they start to gather their belonging to gladiate.  
"Shut up Harrison" Abby said as she playfully hit his arm.  
"Quinn and Huck, you're on to Billy," Liv ordered. "Do what you have to do to get the card from him. "And Huck," she said staring at him, "please don't kill Billy".  
"Ok liv".  
"Huck"  
"Yes liv?"  
"Please keep any dangerous weapons out of Quinn reaches" she whispered.  
"Every one," Olivia said as she grabbed her jacket and things to leave, "see you in three hours and if you need me , you know where to get me, I'm on my way back to the white house".  
"Ok liv" they all said as they head out.  
As Olivia enters the white house Kitchen, she saw Hollis, mellie, and Cyrus were all gather around the table waiting for her.  
"Ok liv, we're all here" Cyrus said as he looks at her.  
"Not all of us here yet" Olivia said as she look at the three.  
"What do you mean; we're all here" mellie said as she give Olivia an ignorant look.  
"Who are we waiting on? " Hollis asked, "please don't tell me we're waiting for old Verna to rise from the dead. The last time I checked, her ass is six feet under and baking in the ground like a turkey on Thanksgiving Day" he said laughing as he ate his dinner.  
"That is just mean Hollis", Olivia snapped back.  
"Verna can burn for all I care. Can we hurry and get out of here, I have things to do and a baby to take care of" mellie said getting out of here seat and leaving.  
"Sit. Your. Ass. Down Mellie!" Fitz said as he enters the kitchen  
"Let's do this" as he made his way to the table  
Cyrus, mellie, and Hollis have a look as if they have seen a ghost. Unknown to them, Olivia had called Fitz and given him heads up about the cytron card problem because both had discussed that they need to keep each other informed with everything, ecspecially anything regarding his presidency.  
"You all think I didn't know?" Fitz said as he looked at the three, who still had the mouth open shock that he knew about the meeting.  
"We need to come up with a resolution to put this Defiance mess away once and for all, and look forward to the new campaign. This time, we're running clean with no foul play this time around, I want to do this the right way and I need your help".  
"You heard the president" Olivia said to the group as she looks into Fitz's eyes, "we need to do the right thing this time around".  
She turns to him. "My teams are on it as we speak, all we need to do is work together and put this to rest." She looks back at the group; "do we all agree?"  
"Yes" they all said at once.  
"Ok then," said Fitz, "see everyone at 8pm tomorrow to see where we at with this"

"Mr. President, madam first lady, Olivia Pope and Cyrus, see y'all tomorrow night. Hollis said as he got up to leave, and oh, Mr. President, you need ketchup in your fridges. How can the whole president of this great nation don't have ketchup? "See y'all"  
"Bye Hollis" everyone said laughing from Hollis comments.  
"See you liv" Cyrus said as he exit too  
"I don't get a goodbye too CY" Fitz joke yelling  
"I see you every minute Mr. President" Cyrus said joking back as he walk.  
"You're coming to bed, mellie ask Fitz as she got ready to leave herself.  
"I have something to discuss with liv".  
"Ok" mellie said as she walked to Fitz and kissed him on the lip.

Mellie became to deepen the kiss, as she try to slip her tongue in his mouth, he pull away and look shock. It's been fifteen years since mellie kissed him like that. Then it hit him like a brick, she were only doing that because Olivia were standing there.  
"Mellie I will see you later" Fitz said as he turn towards Olivia.  
"Ok Fitz, please don't take too long". Mellie said as she exits the Kitchen.  
"Liv, are you ok"?  
"Why don't you follow your wife and have her deep tongue kiss you and fuck you hard tonight"  
"Livvie, I wasn't expecting that"  
"Yea but you kissed her back, you only stopped when she were about to slip her tongue in your fucking mouth"  
"I'm sorry about that babe" Fitz said as he put his hand around her waist and started kissing her neck and massaging her breasts through her clothes.  
"Stop, just stop! " Olivia scream with frustration pulling away from Fitz  
"We're going to get the cytron card back and you're going to run again and win, and I want that, I want that for you. But four more years, it's going to be difficult Fitz"  
"Livvie, we're not waiting for four more years to be together, I'm running, I'm winning we're getting marry and you're moving in the white house with me"  
"Fitz, you need to realize that you cannot divorce your wife in the middle of an election, that's political suicidal and you know that. Or Are you still drunk from last night sex that you're not thinking clear right now, that is impossible babe and you know that" Olivia said as she walk around the table.  
"Livvie, what did we discuss last night, that we can do anything and be anything as long as we work together as a team"  
"And I know that babe, the situation makes it impossible "  
"Olivia Pope", Fitz said as he grabbed her by her coat and started kissing her while slipping his hand in her pants "go home, come up with a plan and discuss it with me tomorrow "

As the kiss deepen unable to stop the heat and passion that was building, Olivia felt Fitz's hand in her cookie jar and knew they needed to stop.

"Oooooh Fitz we need to stop, someone will walk in" Olivia moan as she find it difficult to stop herself.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Almost like whisper "No"

"Ok, hold on for a second babe"

"here you going babe"  
"I'll be back" Fitz said as he walk away from Olivia  
"Fitz, where are you going"  
"Locking the Kitchen doors and turning the lights off"  
"Fitz, this is crazy"

"Do you want someone to hear you while you're screaming my name during my superpower time"?  
"Why don't you meet me at my apartment Fitz, we can continue this there "  
"Livvie, I'm sex hungry and I need you now".  
"Fitz, after going round ten last night and five this morning, your still sex hungry babe "Olivia said laughing.  
"Yes babe, now help me pull your pants down". Fitz said as he took of Olivia pants and under wear.

They kissed passionately as Fitz play with her clit and finger; he started to kiss down her body while she lay down on the kitchen table.  
"Livvie, open your leg a little wider for me babe" Fitz said as he lick and suck her clit and eased his finger into her hot hole making her scream his name.  
"Aaahhh Fitz that feels good"

"Yes babe, ride my finger" Fitz moan. As he enjoys the arousal on her face causing his dick to pop through his pants.

"You like that Livvie, you like when I finger fuck you and suck your warm juicy wet pussy"

"Yes Fitz!" Olivia screamed while still riding his finger

"How is my superpower Livvie"

"You have the best superpower Fitz" Olivia screams in pleasure as her hips rocked with his hand while he tweaks her clit.

Fitz finger fucked her until he needed to taste the warm sweet juice that were coming down her leg, he slowly pull out his finger making eye contact with her while licking her cream off his finger.

Olivia looked into Fitz's eyes as her pussy ached for him; she needed Fitz inside of her. "Come one Fitz, stick that dick in me. She bent over given him a good position so that he can hit it from the back in the right spot. Entering her slowly, Olivia grasped as she felt his hard thick erection hit her core.

"You like this hard rock in you Livvie"

"Yes babe".

"This is my pussy Livvie" say it

Barely able to get the word out as Fitz deep thrust her "it's your Fitz, only yours" as she squeezed her muscles around his hard dick, Fitz kissed her neck knowing that she like that when he fuck her from the back and play biting while he give it to her good.

"Oh God! I'm coming Fitz"

"Don't hold back babe, I'm right behind you, come for me babe".

Screaming his Fitz, she let go, coming hard and fast causing her to almost fall over. As they slowly came down, Fitz pulled out grabbing the nearby paper towel to clean her.

Olivia looked into Fitz's blue-grey eyes as her clean her up.

"What" Fitz ask as Olivia looked at him

"You always find a way to clean me up after sex no matter where we are, thank you"

"You're welcome babe"

After getting dress and gathering their belonging, Olivia knew it was time to leave.

"Fitz, we got to get going"

"Know babe, someday, this hide and seek will be over"  
"I can't wait for that day to come, but right now, it's not the time for this. We've been in here for too long".

With one last kiss on her lip, they both exited the kitchen saying their goodbye.  
"See you Tomorrow at 8pm Livvie "  
"See you Mr. President"

"I like the sound of that Livvie"

With that, they were gone.

**What y'all think gladiators? Leave me comments and feedback**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3**

It was 8am the following day when Olivia team came together to give her the news on defiance  
"Ok guys, first of all, thank you for all you have been doing to help in this mess. I know you guys took a risk to help me and I will always be grateful for that Olivia said as she looks at each person.  
"Now, where are we"?  
"As you had heard, Billy in jail for life for killing that girl and putting her in David's bed, the only person that we need to deal with, is David Rosen" Harrison said. "David said, the only way he'll give us the cytron card back, is to have the president name him the district head attorney "  
"Ok, if that's what he wants, we can handle that, I'm heading out, see y'all tomorrow ".  
"Liv, its 8 in the morning and you're leaving already "? Abby ask.  
"Yes Abby, I know what time it is. Call me if your need me".  
"She looks happy" Quinn said  
"She is happy, because she had been getting some Abby added "  
"Ok people, lets get to work " Harrison scrunched up his face not trying to hear about Olivia's sex life even though he knows who been hitting that.  
While Olivia in her car driving to a little dinner to meet Jake there for lunch, she heard her phone.  
" you miss me already "  
"You know I miss you when you're not around"  
"Fitz, you should be running the world not thinking about me"  
"I know babe, just missing you" after few silent listening to each other breathing which brings them comfort, Fitz broke the silent.

"So, what you're up too"  
"Going to lunch "  
"By yourself "  
"Fitz, I'm not a baby" Olivia said laughing.  
"I know you're not, just asking. "  
"I'm meeting a friend to discuss business, speaking of the friend, I gotta go, see you later".  
"Ok Livvie "  
"Jake over here" Olivia said as she waves her hand trying to get Jake's attention.

"Hey Liv"

"hey Jake"  
"Olivia, where have you been"  
"I'm working Jake, you know that".  
"So am I liv, it wouldn't hurt for you to call or answer your phone "with a little attitude in his voice.  
"What do we need to discuss Jake"  
"Us Olivia, I haven't heard from you since we make love that night"

"About that, yea, it was a mistake and I think we should just forget about it and pretends that this never happened" looking between them as she spoke.

"It's because of him, let me guess, he said he's sorry about treating you like shit, fuck you hard and all is good".

"first, you're too loud keep it down because people are looking, second, who I fucked and don't, it none of your business, third, the reason I went to your house that night, it's because I needed to clear my head and think straight and needed someone to talk to, fourth, it was your assignment to watch me, not seduce me during the most vulnerable point in my life, and five, if he finds out that we slept together, he'll kill your ass".

"There's something between us you and you know that liv, it may not be love, but there's something there"

"I think you're thinking way too much into our sex from the other night Jake"-

Olivia were cut off when she felt Jake's tongue down her throat kissing her, unknown to them, Fitz have someone following both people and watching them for their own safety, and seeing that they were kissing, there will be hell to pay on both part.

Jake pulls away from the kiss and spoke "you want to tell me there's nothing between us"?

"Jake! Don't you ever do that again". Olivia walked away from the table as she dial Fitz number to call him that she, Hollis, Cyrus, Mellie, and him will be meeting to discuss the cytron card situation.

"How was lunch" Fitz asked with sarcasm in his voice, it didn't take Olivia long to figure out that something was wrong.

"You ok babe"

"I ask you a question liv!" This time with a little attitude and yelling

"Lunch was fine, why you're yelling".

"I'm not yelling"

"Can you just tell me what's going Fitz?"

"You know what, forget it, I have an incoming call and I'll see you later". With that, he hangs up.

After getting off the phone with Fitz, Olivia was puzzle about the certain attitude Fitz had towards her. Did she do something wrong? Or was mellie and Cyrus driving him nuts. She knows that since Fitz told Cyrus that he wanted to be with her even if give up his presidency, Cyrus had not been very nice to Fitz since then. But she hope to find out tonight during their meeting.  
After hours of sitting on the couch come up with plans for her and Fitz and the David Rosen problems, Olivia hopped off the couch walking in her bedroom to take a good nap before tonight meeting.  
Mean while in the white house, Cyrus were thinking about the discussion that he had with papa Pope regarding Olivia and Fitz. Papa Pope had given Cyrus a record of Jake and Olivia having sex which he need to use to break up the couple, them being together will cause no good but disaster for the Republican and their selves. Cyrus was having a hard time with this situation because these were his friends and that they were in love. Even after he had tried to break them up numerous of time, he became to realize that this wasn't just sex between these two, it was love and he wasn't going to stand in their way. But papa Pope on the other hand was dangerous and not to forget that he's the head of B613, a top secret organization in the country that torture people when they need something. But moreover, he knew that being a president were important to Fitz and he have to do what's good for them even if they will hate him for it.  
While sitting in his office deep in his thoughts, the ringing of his cell phone brought him back to reality.  
" Cyrus? "  
"Yes Rowan "  
"Use the tape tonight, this is your last chance CY".  
With that, papa hung up the phone.  
It was three hours before their meeting in the white house kitchen, Cyrus use the opportunity to his advantage before these two came face to face tonight. He headed to the residence of the white house, when he got the, he saw Fitz pacing the floor with some speech in his hand.  
Taking a deep breath to calm his self, Cyrus walked over to Fitz with the DVD in his hand.  
"May I sir "  
"What's that CY?"  
"Something you need to see sir"  
After ten minutes of watching Jake and Olivia fucking in his Kitchen, Fitz had enough.  
"Turn that off!"  
"Sir, there's more"  
With rage in his voice "I said, turned that fucking DVD off CY "  
This time, Fitz grabbed Cyrus by his shirt.  
"Sir, you don't want to do this sir".  
"Get out CY"  
Fitz sat there with tears in his eyes, how can Olivia and Jake do something like that to him he thought. He had seen picture of them kissing earlier in the restaurant, and he was pissed about that. But them two having sex in Jake's apartment and its record, he was more angry than ever. Jake was his friend and he had asked Jake to watched Olivia after the defiance mess because he knew that she were in danger, going behind his back and slept with his girl and lie when he asked Jake if there was a new Guy during the gala and he said no. It's were a betrayed.  
While Fitz sitting in his room thinking of all this, Cyrus was at Olivia's finishing what he started.  
"CY, what are you doing here, we supposed to be meeting in three hours".  
"Whatever plans you and Fitz came up with, you need to destroy that right now".  
"What?"  
"Olivia, I know Fitz want to leave his wife and married you so that you can be his first lady, you of all people should know that it's impossible for such thing".  
"CY, I love him, we're in love with each, Fitz and I are going to be together CY!"  
This time, Cyrus is yell "Do you hear yourself, he loves me and I love him, are you serious, you don't see the dangerous of this situation. You almost got killed the other night, is the dick that good that your risking your life and career for this man Olivia, wake up Olivia "  
"Cyrus, you're being dramatic "  
"Really, I'm being dramatic "  
"You trying to break us up this time, ain't happening CY"  
Cyrus got so frustrated that he about to use the last weapon that he have which will rock her world.  
"He killed Verna liv!"  
Olivia's eyes widened, the look disbelief forming in her eyes range of emotions causing her big brown eyes to water.  
"Wh-who so ever told you that, are lying to you". She stammers wishing that this information were false.  
"He told me his self"  
"Liar"  
"Ask him yourself".  
With the last comment, Cyrus left and head out.  
Its was eight pm when the group were gathered in the white house Kitchen to come to the conclusion of what David Rosen were asking them to do. With everyone chatting and coming with ideas, Olivia looked Fitz's way but he refused to meet her eyes because he's still hurting from her and Jake having sex. Unknown to him, she were hurt to find out that he killed Verna.  
Giving him the last glance, Olivia turn to the group " ok everyone, since we all agree to give David what he asked for, he's in Cyrus office as we speak . Mr. President, you need to get change and announced David as the district head of attorney and the rest of you, you can go back to your normal lives".  
With that, everyone left the kitchen leaving Fitz and Olivia alone.  
"Fitz", Olivia said, looking at him with pains and hurt in her eyes." Can we meet here when you're done"  
Without look at her. "Sure Olivia Pope". Fitz walked out the room and never looked back.  
After waiting in the kitchen for an hour and a half, Fitz came back stand face to face with Olivia.  
Angry and don't know where to start "did you like Jake sticking his 2 inches dick in you. I don't know why you're standing here; maybe you will want to go home call Jake to fuck you in your rear".  
She looked at him "yea, I fucked Jake. The night that you and mellie had your interview, I was angry and wasn't thinking clear, and I needed someone to fill the void, so I went over to Jake's and fucked him. We were going through our issues and we weren't speaking, I didn't know we will get back together, I was alone and I needed someone to lean on, and Jake was available. "

"What about earlier today, at the little dinner across from James Street, with your tongue down his throat"?  
"Fitz, I was meeting Jake to tell him that what happened between us was a mistake, he kissed me to make a point that there was something between us, and-  
"There's something between your? "  
"God no, I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you will think I betrayed you again with your navy buddy"  
"When it comes to you, I'm an open book, but you, you just this dirty little secret "  
"You don't want to go there Fitz "  
"Why not, because I'm telling the truth ".  
"Really, why don't you tell me about Verna Fitz, you look shock that I know, Cyrus came by my apartment three hours before the meeting and told me".

Fitz stays silent for three minutes thinking how to explain this to her.

"Hello Fitz"  
"I will be lying to you if I said I regret killing Verna, Fitz took a deep breath and looked in her eye "because I don't, I don't regret killing her, I wish that the situation were different, She had me shot and threatened to exposed election rigging, I did what I thought was best to protect my friends and myself, if defiance had never happened, none of this problems would had come our way. So yea, I killed her to protect you and the other three".

With shock and fear on her face "I'm sorry Fitz, I can't be your first lady. I don't know what I was thinking; run with mellie by your side, you will win if you run with your wife".  
"I want you to be my first lady, I want you by my side, because I killed Verna, we can do this Livvie, the plans that we have, will work and we can be together. Don't do this, if I can forgive you for anything, why don't you give me the same courtesy ".  
"I'm sorry Mr. President; I can't be your first lady. I will be your campaign manager and help you win second term, but I can't be your first lady ".  
One last glare at him, Olivia walked out the kitchen leaving Fitz stand there with his head down and tears running down his face".

**Ok gladiators don't kill me, what do you think? leave me comments and feedbacks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter #4**

It's been a month since the last time Fitz and Olivia spoke or saw each other. Olivia had agree to be Fitz campaign manager and she wanted to do the right thing. Even though she missed him, but at same time she wanted him to be the man she voted for the man she helped get elected. She wanted him to be the great person that she knows he can be even if she have to sacrifice her own happiness. People like Huck and Cyrus had told her many times that being the president's mistress were dangerous and risky, and the price for that is paying with your own life.  
Tonight was the night of the gala, Olivia were being reluctant about going to this gala even though she haven't missed one since he became president. But this time, it was different. They always have great time at the gala and made passionate love all night , but for tonight, they wouldn't be making love and laughing at each jokes because she had broke his heart again and taking his navy buddy Jake as her date.  
Mean while in the white house, Cyrus and mellie can't stop talking about the changes in Fitz behavior, he wasn't mean or cold, they saw a man who was do this job and not taking BS from anyone. After talking to mellie, Cyrus head to the oval office to talk to fitz about tonight event and make sure that his speech were ready.  
" Mr president. "  
"Yes Lauren."  
"Mr Bean here."  
"Send him in."  
"Sir."  
Putting down his pen and laying back in the chair.  
"What can I do for you CY."  
" I know you wanted to write your own speech sir, is your speech ready".  
"What are you now CY, my babysitting. "  
"No sir". Unable to get the next word out "sir... sh-she always helped you write your jokes every year".  
Releasing a deep breath and looking at Cyrus.  
"She has a name you know, Olivia Pope. I don't know why you guys are afraid to say her name around me".  
" you taking charge when she's not around, the moment she's come back in your life, you start acting restless and saying dumb thing such as divorcing Your wife and moving her into the white house. All I'm saying sir, that your better when she's not around."  
Fitz giggled getting out off his chair and making his way to Cyrus.  
"Is something funny sir".  
"Lets get something straight CY, I like being president and running this great nation to make a difference and change things around for the American people, do I really want this really bad? No, this is what you , my father , mellie and her parents wanted. I only took this as a opportunity to bring change to this counrty and get my father off my back since I was such as disappointed son because i refused to follow in his foot step. Do I regret coming here? No, because if I had never ran, I wouldn't have met the love of my life. Olivia does not make me act restless, she makes me see things through and makes better judgment. She makes me happy, she makes me want to be a better man and a great president, her love brings me joy and drive out the darkness that stand in my way. You wouldn't understand what is like to be in love because you have never love anyone or have anyone to love  
you because of your bitterness and selfishness. I will say this for the last time, and i want you to listen and listen good, if you ever, come between us or bad mouth talk about her again CY , you will never live to tell the story, do I make myself clear".  
Speechless and unable to look at Fitz, Cyrus nodded his head.  
"Yes sir".  
"Or less there's something else you need to tell me CY, everything about tonight event is ready and we just need to show and have a great time".  
"No sir, that will be all".  
Walking with his tail between his leg and head hung, Cyrus walked out of the oval and head straight to his office.  
Olivia had been thinking about the gala none stop, she thought about how Fitz will react seeing Jake with her, even though she's was the one to walk away from him, that doesn't means that she still don't love him. Olivia went back to Jake since Edison wasn't around more So she can use as an excuse to avoid Fitz. Yea she and Jake been having sex but it was nothing like she have with Fitz. While sitting in her office and deep in her thought, she didn't hear Jake walk in her office.  
"Liv".  
Startled with confusion look on her face of why Jake was her in her office.  
"Jake, you scared me, what are you doing her".  
"Are you ok".  
"Yea, I didn't expect to see you until tonight, is everything ok".  
"Yea everything is fine, I was in the area, so I came by with you wanted to go for lunch".  
" awww, you should had called me earlier, I already had lunch".  
"Well, maybe next time. So, are you ready for the gala tonight".  
Not wanted to show Jake she was nerve about tonight event, Olivia answer with a fake smile.  
"Yea, why wouldn't I be."  
"Just asking ". Even though knew that Olivia haven't seeing Fitz or talked to him in a month, he believed the lies that she told him that it was over between them that she wanted to move on with her life and settled down. But in the back of his mind, he felt that if she saw him tonight, it will pull her back to her old guys of them sneaking around and playing the mouse hide club route again. Therefore he wanted to make sure if she were over him by asking her the question about the gala.  
"You know he's going to be the right?".  
"Jake, I'm his campaign manager for his election, of course I know he's going to be there, what kind of question is that".  
Don't wanted to sound like a control boyfriend or little jealous.  
" liv, I know you're his campaign manager, I'm just saying, you two have this cat and mouse game that your play and I don't want any part of that, I told you before that I don't play fiddle to anybody, not even the president ".  
Walking over to him putting on her best fake smile and fake caring moon, Olivia walked over to Jake stand face to face with him few inches away from their face toughing, she grabbed his face and rubbed it while she spoke with him softly kindly.  
"Jake, I had already told You, Fitz and I are over, we're done and I need you to believe that. Its been a month since we spoke and saw each other, if I wanted him or if he wanted me, don't you think we would have called each other"?.  
With that, Olivia brought Jake's face close to her and kissed him on the lip.  
Jake broke the kiss and looked into Olivias eyes buying into her bull-shit.  
"I'm sorry for coming at you like that".  
"Its ok Jake, we all get worried sometimes ".  
"Well, let me go and I'll pick you up at six tonight ".  
"See you at six Jake".  
With last kiss on her lip, Jake exited Olivia office.  
What Jake didn't know, is that Olivia had been calling Fitz phone and leaving message that they needed to talk and that she was sorry for leaving him again. Besides, Olivia could had went to the white house and talked to him if she wanted to since she was his campaign manager , being that Fitz haven't answer her, shows that he's was done with the childish games. But she hope they talk things out tonight before the start of his campaign.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter # 5****  
**It was seven o'clock and everyone was at the gala. The media was all over and you could hear the loud chatting and laughing of people everywhere. Fitz had given his speech and told his jokes which had the room laughing and cheering for him. Olivia was shocked that he wrote that all by his self because she usually helped him vet his jokes. She was very impressed and proud of him.  
The night went on as everyone drank and danced, but unfortunately for Olivia, every time she would see an opportunity to talk to Fitz in private, someone else runs to him for a dance or chat. As Fitz sat at the table talking to the vice president and others, Olivia looked his way so that she can make eye contact with him. As soon as Mark Willis' song "Cherish You" started playing, both of their eyes connected. Fitz and Olivia had danced to that songs numerous of times when they were together and both had said that when they got married one day, that will be their wedding song.  
Mellie came walking to Fitz causing him to break eye contact with Olivia and slowly rubbing his arm and whispered in his ear seeing if he wanted to dance. Fitz nodded and followed his wife to the dance floor while Jake grabbed Olivia hand and went to the dance floor as well.  
As the song played,

**All I am, all I'll be****  
****Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need****  
****Is in your eyes, shining at me****  
****When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding******

**Your hand brushes mine****  
****And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I******

**I do, cherish you****  
****For the rest of my life****  
****You don't have to think twice****  
****I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul****  
****It's beyond my control****  
****I've waited so long to say this to you****  
****If you're asking do I love you this much, I do******

**In my world before you****  
****I lived outside my emotions****  
****Didn't know where I was going****  
****'til that day I found you****  
****How you opened my life to a new paradise******

**In a world torn by change****  
****Still with all of my heart, 'til my dying day******

**I do, cherish you****  
****For the rest of my life****  
****You don't have to think twice****  
****I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul****  
****It's beyond my control****  
****I've waited so long to say this to you****  
****If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do******

**if you're asking do I love you this much, I do****  
****Oh, I do**

Fitz looked over at Olivia and felt all kinds of emotions running through his body as he thought about his great time with Olivia and all what they have been through. He began to reminisce their first time together, as he remember how they'll stay up all night at Camp David laughing at each other jokes and talking about their dreams. He also started to think did she really love him as much as he does her. But tonight shows how she really felt by showing up with another man on her arm.  
Olivia watched Fitz face expression changed from a smile to a look of discontent. As the song played, Olivia will glanced his way but Fitz will looked away. As soon the song ended everyone cheered And clapped. Before the next song could play, Mellie seized the opportunity to say hi to Jake and Olivia since they haven't talked to them all night.  
"Olivia," Mellie said smiling "you look great tonight! ".  
" thanks Mrs Grant, you look beautiful yourself ".  
"Jake". Fitz said reaching out his hand to shake Jake's hand.  
" Mr president, thanks for having us".  
"Thanks for coming ".  
"Olivia " Mellie said, smiling from ear to ear, happy that Olivia finally have her own man . "I didn't know you have a boyfriend ".  
Olivia stood the Tongue-tied didn't know how to introduce Jake to mellie and Fitz, when Jake saw that she were having a hard time, he said.  
" Olivia and i have been dating again, we want to settle down, get married some day and have lots of babies. " Jake said smiling and tighten his hold on Olivia's waist.  
" that's wonderful Olivia." Mellie added "I'm so happy for you guys." Mellie Walked over and giving Olivia a huge.  
While all this exchange was going on, Olivia can see the pain and hurt in Fitz eyes. She tried her best not to look at him because if she did, she will burst into tears and wouldn't be able to stop.  
"Well Jake and Olivia". Fitz said, "it was nice seeing you guys, enjoy yourself and have a good time, I don't mean to be rude, but I need some cold air". Fitz said as he started walking away.  
Fitz made his way outside with his security making sure that the place where secure for him. Mellie had told Fitz that she was heading home because her feet were hurting her.  
Olivia on the other wasn't ready to go home because she needed to talk to fitz and knew that if she engaged herself in politics conversation with Cyrus and the others, she know that Jake will leave her alone and want to go home since he hated the subject.  
As soon as Jake saw Olivia heading towards the Group, he stop her in her tracks.  
" hey, are you ready to go?".  
" Jake, you do realize its only ten and I have friends that I need to mangoes with and talk to Cyrus Regarding Fitz campaign right?, and also we all have to meet in the presidential suite at eleven and talk about the new strategies that we have for the reelection of Mr. president Grant. If you want to stay, your most welcome too, but from what I know, we wouldn't be leaving until four or five in the morning."  
" liv, you know that's not my area of good conversation, anyway, are you sure you going to be fine?".  
" yea, Jake. I'm here with most of my friends".  
" liv, I meant him, he's seeing to be giving you the dirty looks and I'm scared he might hurt you".  
"Jake, thanks for your concerned but Fitz will never hurt me physically."  
"Liv, I have known him for many years, when he drinks, he's not his self."  
" I'm aware of his drinking Jake, I had seeing Fitz drunk, never had he hurt me in any harm way, I know how to control him when he's drunk Jake."  
"Sure you do."  
"What's that supposed to mean Jake".  
"Forget it, see you later".  
"Bye".  
It's was half hour before their meeting in the presidential suite for the group discussion regarding the new strategies for the campaign, however, Fitz told Cyrus to tell everyone that they will reschedule it for next week.  
The truth was that he had enough to drink and that he wasn't in the moon to talk campaign right now, he wasn't drunk, but he needed time to his self and relax. While laying on his bed, he heard Tom knocking and calling his name.  
"Sir"  
"Yes Tom. "  
"You have a guest sir".  
"Who is it Tom "  
"Ms Pope sir".  
Just hearing her name cause his cock to stiffened.  
"Send her in".  
Olivia walked in the suite slowly looking around in the large room, she was wondering where Fitz was, looking on her right, and she saw him walking slowly with a glass of water in his hand. She stop, don't know what to say or do, she looks in his eyes wondering what's were going on in his mind, he seen claim and relax than earlier. She knew she can't just stand there looking at him all night, therefore she started with their famous greeting.  
"Hi"

"Hi".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter # 6**

"If I didn't say this earlier" Fitz said looking at her, "you look beautiful tonight."  
"Thanks! You look handsome yourself". Olivia said smiling at him.  
Fitz didn't want to be rude or anything, he just wanted to know why she was here.  
"Cyrus didn't tell you I canceled the meeting."  
"He did, I just needed this time alone with you and talk to you regarding our personal issues before your new campaign start. "  
"What's there to talk about Olivia, you made your feel clear a month away and show it tonight by moving on with Jake, So tell me, why are you here?"  
" I know you hate me and don't want to see me again of what I did and I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry for always running, hurting you, and leaving like nothing ever happened". With tears running down her cheeks  
"Fitz I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I can't love you the way you want to be love, God knows that I love you and that I will do anything for you, how can I give you my whole heart knowing that you wouldn't hurt me in the end Fitz."  
"So let me get this right, you afraid to love me because you think I will hurt you Olivia? Are you being serious right now?"  
Olivia nodded her head and look at him while still crying.  
" let's see, I earn you Olivia, I try to walk away from the presidency for you, I had done everything in my power to do what's right so that we can be together from the moment we met, and all you do is run. I am done Olivia, I'm tired of the push and pull games, I'm tired being the one going extra miles so that this can work", pointing between them. "I don't know what I was thinking falling in love with you. I should have let go when I had the chance."  
While Fitz poured his heart out to Olivia, she stood there and cried none stop.  
"Fitz please let me explain. "  
" Explain what Olivia? that you're sorry and didn't mean too? Save your excuse for someone that don't know you, like your boyfriend Jake, my days of chasing you are over".  
" Fitz pleases. Listen to me-"  
"No!" This time, Fitz was enrage and yelling. "you listen to me, And you listen good, I give my heart to you, you took advantage of my love for you and walk all over me, how many times can a man show a woman that he loves her and want to be with her, how many times should I prove myself that I will never hurt you and want to spend the rest of my life with you after divorcing mellie. How many times Olivia, the Fitz that used to chase after you, that old Fitz is gone, this new Fitz, don't have time to be playing your childish games of your push and pull, if you want me, earn me! Until then, we're done!".  
With that, Fitz left the room leaving Olivia stand there and crying her eyes out.

**Any comments, questions? Thanks for reading gladiators! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter # 7**

For the past few days olivia had been working hard to do whatever it's takes to get everything right with Fitz, especially since he used her own word " Earn Me" on her, this was her time to earn Fitz since he had earn her couples of months ago. She knows that Fitz loves and still wanted her; however, he had had enough and wanted a change, therefore, she will do what it takes to show him that she loves him and no more running.

It was eight pm and Olivia was sitting in her living room eating popcorn, drinking wine and watching Fitz's speech on CNN news about education which he give earlier today, she gotta admit, she was very proud of him the way he handled some of the questions that were being thrown at him. After the speech ended, she decided to call him and see how's he was doing.

She dialed his number biting on her nails scared that he wouldn't answer, on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"I'm doing good Olivia, how are you"

Olivia hated when Fitz called her Olivia, she missed him calling her Livvie or babe, but she wasn't going to push the subject.

"I'm good….. I saw your speech today".

"Well"

"You did great Fitz; I loved how you handled those media and journalist".

They felt into a silent listening to each other breathe, after a minute, Fitz spoke up

"How was your day?"

Shock of Fitz asking how was her day brought smile to Olivia's face

"Good, working hard as always" Olivia didn't know how will Fitz act with the next thing she's about to say. "I missed you babe".

"Don't, you don't get to do that liv".

"Babe please, can we", Olivia took a deep breath trying to stop the tears that started to run down her face. "Can we past all this and be our selves again, I made a mistakes and I'm sorry, I even ended things with Jake since the gala to prove that I want you and you only Fitz, I had been working hard Fitz to show you that I want us to work babe".

"You only broke up with Jake because you know he can't fuck liv, so stop acting like it's because you want to be with me".

Shock how Fitz knows about Jake's. "Fitz, are you still spying on me? How did you know about that".

"Well you forgot to hang up your cell when you were talking to one of your friends about Jake on your house phone".

"Oh my God"

"Yea".

"So you heard the rest of the conversation".

"Yes Olivia, everything". After a moment of silent, "Well", Fitz clears his throat. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go".

Before Olivia could say bye, he had already hung up.

A month had passed since Olivia had proving herself that she wanted be with Fitz, giving him blow job in the oval office, have sex with him five times a week when he needed it and where he needed it. However, Olivia felt like Fitz wasn't acknowledging that she has proved herself and he was still treating her like he didn't care. The fact is, Fitz did care and he knew that Olivia had showed him that she wanted him and he wanted her, however, he wanted her to suffer how it felt to put your all in a relationship and get nothing back in retuned from your partner. Fitz was doing these things so that Olivia can feel how he felt.

James and Cyrus had invited their friends over for a little get together, Mellie were unable to attend because she had a charity fund thing going on which she didn't want to miss. However, Fitz and Olivia was some of the guest that was invited. The night were great and everyone were having a great time, even though Fitz and Olivia haven't talk through the night because they were too busy talking to other people. Known to Fitz, Olivia had been watching him throughout the night making sure that he wasn't drinking too much, when she saw that he were sitting in the other room by himself to relax, she took the opportunity to talk to him.

"Hi".

"Hi"


	8. Chapter 8

**Great thanks to those of you that are reading and following, it's means a lot to me that someone is reading and following, feel free to DM on twitter PaiHarris if you have any question or things that you will want me to add. Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter # 8**

"You look beautiful Liv".

"Thanks, are you ok?".

"Yea, why you ask".

"You sitting here by yourself and everyone out there having a great time"

"I'm fine Olivia".

Looking at Fitz, Olivia knew that something were brothering Fitz.

Drinking down his last glass of vodka, letting the warm liquid running through his body, Fitz got up and came face to face with Olivia.

"I want to fuck".

"What?"

"I want to fuck now Olivia".

"We can't do it here Fitz, people are around and looking"

"You said that you will give me sex whenever I want it and how I want it and where, so, I want to fuck liv".

"Ok, but not here, let's go back to my place, We need to say goodbye to Cyrus and James, and remember, we're going in different direction, and we can't let Cyrus know anything".

"OK, see you out back".

**Flashback**

Fitz had gone over to Olivia's apartment because she had called him that she needed to tell him something regarding their relationship. The fact that Fitz wasn't chasing Olivia anymore signal that he was serious and not playing games, Olivia knew what Fitz weak point is which was sex, she felt like if she use that, he will forgave her and they'll be back to the same push and pull mess. After half an hour of waiting for him, he finally made it as she heard her doorbell; she ran to the door and open it leading their way to the couch, both sat in the couch as Olivia spoke.

"Fitz, the reason why I called you here is to say how sorry I am for all I had done to you. I called you here to ask for your forgiveness for the way I had treated you, I know I had caused you pain and done things that you didn't desire. I know you don't hear me say this often, but I love you, I'm in love with you, you're the love of my Fitz, and I will do whatever it takes to prove that to you".

"Liv, why are you telling me all this now?".

"Because I now realize that there's no one out there for me, you're the one I want Fitz".

"Fitz lift his brow and looked at Olivia. " I don't know what to tell you liv, I'm sick of this games of off and on, why should I believe you and give us a chance again?"

"If I really I have to work hard and show you that I want you, than I can do whatever you ask me to do. I will take whatever I can from you, if you only want sex, I can give that to you at any given time?"

"So if I wanted to fuck at any given time during the day, night, noon, hot, cold, snow, and raining you will come"?

Olivia nodded and answers.

"Yes Fitz".

**Flashback end**

Fitz and Olivia made it in her apartment, as soon they enter, Olivia rush over to Fitz kissing him and pushing off his jacket. While they attack each other lips, Fitz grabbed Olivia's and looked in her eyes.

"Take off your clothes".

Olivia start to hurry and take off her dress, but Fitz held his hand up and said. "Slower."

"Good, now takes off your bra and panties, this time, I want you to go very slow."

After Olivia was done, she stood before Fitz naked and waiting what he wanted her to do next, usually, he will command her to come and suck his dick, but tonight, he seen different, clam and kind. Fitz walked to Olivia and touches her face.

"Livvie".

"What Fitz, what's wrong?"

Fitz knew what he was about to explain to Olivia will be long, so he walked her on the couch, pick up his jacket from the floor and cover her with it.

"Livvie, I know you love me and you have shown me that for the past weeks, I just don't want sex from you Olivia, I want your love and attention. I treated you bad because I wanted for you to feel what I felt, the pain and suffering that you put me through. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you, treating you like some whore and you know that you mean more to me than I can ever put in words, what I'm trying to say olivia, I'm waiting to give us another try, and this time, I want you to work with me and be my partner, I can't do it on my own, I need you by my side so that we can make this work".

Olivia looked into Fitz's eyes wondering if he was playing games with her mind, because for the past weeks, she didn't know if she and Fitz will ever be back together, and now, he's in her apartment telling her all this.

"Fitz, are you saying you want us to try again?".

"Yes Livvie, I want us to try again"?

Before Olivia can ask another question, Fitz covers his mouth with hers in an passionate kiss, a kiss that is full with love and hunger. Olivia returned the kiss with everything that she had in her. Their tongue meets and dances with lust. Fitz laid Olivia underneath him on the couch as he pressed his erection between her legs, massaging her breast and playing with her clit. Wanted to feel his skin on hers, Olivia became pulling his clothes off reaching in Fitz pants and playing with his erection that was begging to be release, as Olivia pull down his boxer, Fitz stop her, pick her up and carried her in her bedroom.

"Fitz, why are we in here?"

"Because I want to make love to you Olivia Pope".

As Olivia laid on the bed looking into Fitz's eyes, he cover Olivia's mouth in a sweet hungry kiss, as the kiss deepened, Fitz cock grew harder and harder, he tailed kisses down her neck and body, causing Olivia to moaned louder and Louder. Unable to take this any longer, Olivia pull her mouth from Fitz and whispered breathlessly with lust and desire in her eyes.

"I want you babe, I want you so bad Fitz".

"Tell me how you want it Livvie".

" I want you to fuck me Fitz, I want your cock in my wet pussy Fitz".

" I want you to tell me in detail how you want me to fuck you".

" I want my breast and pussy in your mouth Fitz, and I want your cock in my pussy until I can't take no more".

Fitz kiss down toward Olivia body, he slide his hand to part her legs. He parted her legs and slit and slipped his fingers into her cookie jar. She was so wet and tight and it felt good on his finger. He became to rubbed his thumb against her clit and finger fucking her at the same time, when he saw her juice all over his fingers and hand, he pull his soaked finger from her wet warm pussy and licked them.

"You taste good Livvie; do you want to taste yourself?"

Nodding her head yes, Fitz took his finger and place it in her mouth so she can taste herself, Olivia open her mouth and let Fitz slid his finger in gentle. The way she moved her tongue back and forth on his finger make his dick jumped. She licked his finger, sucking them and moaning as if it was his hard dick in her mouth, she looks in his blue-grey eyes as she suck, pushing his finger down her throat as she was deep throat his cock, wanted to be inside of her now, Fitz told Olivia to.

"Bent over Livvie".

She did as he had asked her to; Fitz parted her legs and enters her from the back with forceful and deep thrust.

"Shit Fitz, slow down babe".

"Sorry Livvie, you have my dick jumping for your pussy the way you were sucking my finger".

Fitz pushed powerfully into her wanted to feels every corner of her wet warm pussy, as he stick his dick deeper into her, the more she screamed his name enjoying the pleasure that he was giving her. He close his eyes, feeling the warmness of her pussy on his dick that fit like a glove, he stroking her slowly letting the sensation run through his body like a good wine.

"Babe, fuck me harder and faster, I like it when your big cock go deeper into my pussy".

"You like that Livvie?".

"Yes babe".

Olivia bends her back lower given Fitz access to go deeper into her pussy.

"God yes Fitz, fuck that pussy"

"Oh yea".

"Yes fitz, faster and deeper baby".

Fitz did as Olivia ask him too, fucking her to her satisfaction in every position and every angel.

"Shit Livvie, I'm going to come babe."

" don't hold back babe, I'm right behind you".

With one deep last heavy stroke, both Olivia and Fitz came together fall on the bed breathing heavily, unable to find words to speak, Fitz wrap his arm around Olivia bringing her close to him.

"That was good babe".

"You think so?"

"Yes Fitz".

After a few moment of silent.

"Livvie, you know what we never try?".

"What?"

"Anale sex".

**What do y'all think? Leave comments and feedback**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter # 9**

"Fitz, we talked about this before and I said no?"

"Babe, are you afraid it's going to hurt, I can go slow, and beside, you'll enjoy it".

Sitting on the bed and facing him. "Fitz, first of all, your cock is too big and getting it in there will hurt even more".

" you want to tell me that any of your ex boyfriend never try to get it in there?"

"No".

" Livvie, you're missing out on something very good".

"How good?"

"Like the taste of your pussy good".

"Fitz". Olivia said in a singing tone

"Just try it babe, and if you don't like it, we can stop".

"So you and Mellie do this all the time".

"Livvie" Fitz said not wanted to talk about him and Mellie's sex life

"Just answer the question babe".

"Come on babe, do we have to go there"?

"Did you Fitz, yes or no".

"Why does it matter?"

"Yes or no babe?"

"Yes, you happy now".

"What about Sara did she like it in her asshole too?".

"Ok, we're getting off topic here, just forget it I asked".

"It's ok Fitz, I'm just asking. Sara used to give you Anale sex all the time and so is Mellie, and others women you had been with, I guess I'm the only one who doesn't give you that".

"Livvie, I still love you and enjoy sex with you all the time".

"Let's try it".

"No Livvie, we will not do anything that you're not ready for".

"You brought up the topic and now you're changing your mind Fitz?".

"Livvie, I'm not changing my mind, I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable"

"Will you shut up and come fuck me in my ass? ".

Fitz chuckle "Are you sure?"

"Yes Fitz, I want that nice hard pencil-shape cock of yours in my warm virgin butt hole"

"really Livvie, virgin butt hole?" Fitz said laughing

"Yes Fitz, I have never been fucked in the Anale before, so yes, I am a virgin down there" Olivia said, laughing with Fitz.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm all set"

"if I'm hurting you, scream and I will stop ok?".

"Ok".

Fitz started kissing down Olivia's body, making sure to relax every intense muscle in her body before taking the next step, since this was her first time doing Anale sex, he wanted her to enjoy it and never forget it, he slid his hand down her back cupping her butt, squeezing it and smacks it playfully as he kiss it, he rubbed his wet tongue between her ass crack jiggling her ass as he licked. He started playing with her pussy, sucking and licking them as he went for her Anale. He first finger her with his middle finger pushing it in and out of her, when he saw that she need more, he pushed in three fingers into her tight anal, Olivia moaned and watch as Fitz finger her in her rectum. After licking and sucking her asshole which seem like a good ten minutes, Fitz make sure his cock were wet and ready before entering her slowly. He pushed his cock into her warm delightful round ass, taking his time and going in slowly.

"Ouch babe, that hurt". Olivia whispered

" sorry babe, is it hurting you, you want me to stop?".

"No fitz, I will kill you if you stop now".

"Babe"

"Yea"

"Do me a favor"

"What Fitz"

"Play with your pussy while I fuck you in your rear and I want to see your face as I take you to never land".

Olivia immediately started rubbing her pussy, enjoying the sensation and pleasure that was going through her body as Fitz taking his time to enter her. Fitz moaned as he slid deeper into her rectum, it was warm and wet and he likes the feelings of the warmness on his thick cock. Fitz watched Olivia's face from the mirror which was full with lusts, passion, desire and need; he pushes his cock in her rectum inch by inch and deeper and deeper. He started moving once he was full in her, going slowly and taking his time so that she can enjoy.

"God Fitz, that feels so good".

"Yea, you like my cock in your warm ass babe".

"Yes Fitz, fuck my ass".

"Rub your pussy faster for me babe, I want to see your face as I fuck you good".

As Olivia started rubbing her pussy faster and faster, it pushed Fitz over the edge as he watched her face. He became to pound in her faster making her ass jiggle like the Christmas bell while his balls slapped on her ass.

"God babe, I like my dick in your ass".

"Mmmmmmmmmm Fitz, right there babe, hit it hard, th—that feel so fucking good".

"How deep you want me to go Livvie?"

"Like six feet deep Fitz, ooooooooh that feels so fucking Good".

Fitz knew that Olivia was about to explode when he saw her eyes roll in the back of her head when he took an new angle, therefore, he picked up his speed and started pound faster and faster and hard and harder.

"Fitz, can't hold it anymore babe, I'm coming fiiiiiiiiiiiitz"

"Don't hold back babe, I'm right behind you".

"Fitz oh my Goooooooooooooooooooooood". With the last word, Olivia screamed her orgasm causing Fitz to close his eyes pounding into her ass as hard and faster as he screamed her name and coming hard inside her rectum.

Breathing heavy and fall on the bed "Holy shit Livvie"

"You can say that again, what was I thinking".

" that shit was good".

"I have been missing out on a lot of fun Fitz; I didn't know sex in the rectum was that good".

Facing her and looking at her "I told you, you will enjoy it".

" And I enjoy it very much babe". Olivia said leaning into him and kissing him softly on the lip.

After ten minutes later. Olivia was Laying in Fitz arm and playing with his hair on his chest,

"Fitz"

"Yes Livvie"

"We need to talk about Sara".

"Livvie, don't started ok, we're not talking about Sara".

" why babe?"

" I'm tired babe, maybe another time ok".

"So it's ok to talk about Jake and Edison, but when it's comes to Sara, you don't want to talk about her?" Olivia whispered.

"Right now is not the time for this babe".

"When will be the right time Fitz".

Turning his body and facing her, " Livvie, I have three hours to get some sleep before leaving, I just want to enjoy the moment with you, let's just drop it ok, please".

"Whatever Fitz"

**Two hour later**

Olivia looked at Fitz sleeping body as she walked in her bathroom and close the door "Hey Harrison, it's Olivia, I want you and Huck to do me a favor, please find every information that you can on Sara Wilson.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and following, any questions? DM me on twitter Paiharris.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter #10**

It's been hours since Fitz had gone back to the white house and Olivia back in her office being Olivia Pope. Olivia sat in her office and started daydreaming about her and Fitz, the way he kisses her lip and body, his thick cock fucking her in her wet warm rectum or pussy. And how they will cuddle on the bed after many hours of love making and the way he would hold her.. Certainly, her thought were interrupted when both Harrison and Huck walked in her office.

"Liv, we got what you asked for". Huck said

"What did you get". Looking at both Huck and Harrison

"Well" Harrison said looking at her. "Sara Wilson and the president go way back, she dated him for years and we don't know all the stories, but when he started running for governor of California, both went their separated way, and months later, he married Mellie".

"She's the head of CNN news", Huck said, "and…. "

"And Huck?". Olivia asked, looking at him

"And the president gives her that position when he took office four years ago".

"So does he visit her" Olivia asked, afraid to know the answer to that question.

Harrison pulled out the file that had pictures of Sara and Fitz giving it to her, "as you already know, they meet once a month and it's always in a public setting and very professional". However, she calls him two times a week he had been visiting her a lot for the past weeks." pointing at the picture on the right. "Well this one right here, he went to her house around eight pm, and didn't leave until five am. As you can see, the rest of the picture show him going in at eight pm and leaving four or five am, and-

Olivia cut Harrison off as he was about to tell her more "that will be all guys, thanks for your help".

"There's more Liv". Harrison said

"That will be all".

Both men walked out of the office leaving the file on her desk.

Looking through the file, Olivia couldn't believe this, were Fitz cheating again, with his ex? This is why he gets mad when she asked about Sara? She needed to do more research before she brought up the topic, so she pick up her phone and called the last person she thought she wouldn't see again.

"Hey Jake, please meet me in ten minutes at James dinner."

Olivia arrived at the dinner 20 minutes later and Jake was sitting there waiting for her.

"What do you need now Olivia Pope"

"Hey Jake"

"What do you want Olivia".

"I need to ask you something about Sara Wilson", Olivia said looking at Jake. "Does that name ring a bell to you?."

"What do you need to know?"

"You and Fitz were friends while he dated Sara right?"

Jake Look at Olivia not understanding why she asking about Sara and Fitz, "Yea, why are you asking me this"?

"Can you tell me what happened Jake"?

Jake put two and two together and quickly got the memo of why Olivia was investing her married boyfriend ex, laughing out loud at her jealousy. "Don't tell me the great Olivia Pope is jealous of Sara Wilson".

"Will you stop laughing, I'm not jealous Jake".

"Really, you're not jealous".

"Jake can you please tell me and stop playing around, I have things to do".

"So after days of calling you so we can at least talk and be friends, you ignore all my calls and now you want to talk to me because you need a favor".

" Jake I told you why we couldn't be together, are you going to help me or what."

" If Fitz you wanted to be back with Fitz, all you have to do was say so, but you made up this lie about throwing yourself into your work because one of your gladiators were in trouble and that you will not have time for me, but yet you have time to Fuck him every chance you get."

Getting up from her seat and leaving. "Well Jake, sorry I wasted your time".

" Sara was the love of his life".

Sitting back down in her chair, "so what happened".

"He loved her, that was long time ago Olivia. They were planning to spend the rest of their lives together until his father pushed him into politics, Big Jerry knew that he was going to be president some day, and the fact that he's a republican, Sara wouldn't fit for a first lady because-

"She's African American" Olivia finished for him

After hours of Jake explain the relationship of Sara and Fitz, Olivia gathers her belonging and headed to the white house for their meeting regarding Fitz's campaign. She decides to hold the information about Sara and Fitz, because tonight was not a good time to talk about Sara.

As soon Olivia arrived at the white house, she went straight to the oval office where everyone was gathered.

"Sorry I'm late". Olivia said

Fitz looked at her smiling, "its ok, we are waiting for Lauren to print out my schedule for the next seven days, how are you".

Trying to sound professional, "I'm good Mr. President, thanks for asking".

"Here goes the President's schedule". Lauren said, handing it to Cyrus.

Olivia got out her notepad to write down important information. "So, what we got".

Cyrus clear his throat and answer, "Well, the President will be in New York for a day, new jersey for two days, new Hampshire for one day, Philadelphia for two days, and back to DC for that convention".

"Just remember that the significant of these events is to talk about health care and education". Olivia said, looking at the President.

After an hour later, Fitz and Olivia were in Cyrus office talking about other things that they needed to prepare for his travel. Cyrus had left the office to take care of personal matters, as soon the door was shut.

Fitz quickly ran to the door and locked it, pulling Olivia against the wall and kissing her.

"Fitz, we need to leave before Cyrus comes back in here", Olivia said, looking at Fitz who wasn't listening. " Babe, are you listening".

Fitz looked in her eyes with lust and desire " you want me to stop?" with his hand creeping up her inner thigh making their way in her panties talking in a low deep sexy voice, " if you want me to stop I can stop babe" Fitz said as he rubbed her clit with his thump. Not wanted him to stop, Olivia looked at him and said.

"No"

With that, Fitz started fingering her causing her leg to go weak under her, thank god she were wearing a dress which made it easier for him to access. He turned her around, backing them into the corner so that no one will see or hear them. He covers his mouth with hers in a hungry kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck pressing her body into his, feeling his hard growing erection between her thighs. She moaned softly as Fitz finger fuck her and suck on her neck. Needed to feeling her skin more, Fitz raised her dress and pulled it up as he suck and licks her nipple. Pulling her in the nearby couch that Cyrus had for his relax time, he laid Olivia on it and start to suck and lick her clit. He finger her in her rectum as he ate her pussy like a man who haven't eating in days, he ran his tongue into her wet pussy and into her asshole, unable to take all the sensation that was running through her body,.

Barely a whispered, she spoke weakly," Fitz, I need you now".

Fitz unzipped his pants pulling it down with his boxer as Olivia play with her pussy looking into his eyes with lusts, and desire.

With passion and desire in his eyes, " Livvie, where do you want me to stick this?" point at his hard thick erection.

" in my rear fitz, I want your thick cock in my ass".

Fitz gripped his cock as he enters her rear, she moaned feeling him cock slowly sank deep into her rear. "Shit, babe", he grunted. "Your ass is so tight and warm".

"Faster babe". Olivia moaned as Fitz fucks her deep.

Fitz balls slapped against her ass as he pound into her rear.

" Yes Fitz, fuck my ass hard, yesssssss babe, give it to me".

" Yea, you want this cock in your nice round hole babe".

"Oh my god Fitz, right there, hit that shit hard babe! Yesssssssssss".

With one last hard deep pounding, both Fitz and Olivia climax.

Breathing heavy, "that was good Livvie".

"You can say that it again".

Giggling, "Livvie, we just fucked in Cyrus's office".

Giggling herself and hitting on the arm, " fitz, that's not funny, we better hurry and clean this up before someone walks in here, help me with my dress".

While cleaning up Cyrus's office, Olivia heard Fitz's phone vibrating on the desk, when she looked, she saw SW on screen which she knows stand for Sara Wilson.

"Babe, your phone ringing".

"I will call them back" Fitz knew who was calling around this time, and he wasn't going to answer because Olivia was right there and he didn't want to disrespect her like that.

" Answer it babe."

"I will call them back".

Looking at Fitz and the phone, Olivia decides to ask.

"So who's SW babe".

"What?"

"SW, that's the name that appear on the caller ID, who's that?".

"Oh a friend of mine".

" is it a man or woman?".

" Why does it matter Livvie".

" I just answer the question".

Fitz knew where this conversation was heading, so he decides to end it quickly before things got out of hand.

"You don't trust me; do i go in your phone asking about the people in your phone".

"You don't have too, because you have people spying on me 24-7 reporting to you every detail about my personal life".

"It's for your own protection babe".

"Protection my ass, you only do that to see if I'm seeing other people".

"Can we talk about this later; I have a call in ten minutes".

"Yea whatever Fitz, by the way, tell Sara Wilson I said Hi". With that, Olivia exit Cyrus office.

**Don't kill me gladiators, we're getting there, Fitz and Olivia need to get all their secrets out before moving forward. Leave me feedback. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter #11**

"Hey Sara"

"Hey Fitz, how are you?".

"I'm good. Look sorry for returning your call late; I was on the phone with the Queen of England going over some important information".

"It's ok, you don't have to explain yourself, you're the president, and you will always be busy".

"Hey, I saw the CNN report on what you did for us regarding the Supreme Court judge, thank you for cleaning that mess up for us".

"You're welcome".

"So….. Jack back yet from his trip?"

"Nope, he'll be back next week due to some changes in the schedule".

"How are you? You sound much better today than the past weeks".

"Yea, things are going great and I hope it stays like that".

"That's good".

"Are you ok Sara, you sound tried and upset".

"I'm fine Fitz, don't worry about me. Look, I have to go, talk to you soon".

"Bye Sara".

After Fitz got off the phone with Sara, he sat in his chair thinking about Olivia from earlier. Since things started to work out good between them again, he didn't want anything pulling them apart, so he was going over to her apartment to talk to her.

Olivia sat on her sofa watching the CNN news about the Supreme Court judge that was fixed after all that mess about him came out. If fact, all the national news stations seemed to being saying good things about him, and it made her wonder how the white house manger to take care of that mess so fast, she pick up her phone to call Cyrus and she heard her door bell ring.

"Coming" she said walking to the door and opening it. "Fitz, what are you doing here. You can't be here you know".

" I know that, but don't worry, no one saw me. And if they did, we're working on the campaign remember".

"Whatever, what do you want?"

" I can't come visit my girlfriend without being questioned?" Fitz asked, smiling. He began walking closer to her.

Olivia backd away from him, " Fitz, why are you here?"

"I just didn't like the way we left things in Cyrus's office".

Olivia knew who Sara was to him, she just wanted to hear it from his own mouth." So who's Sara Wilson, Fitz?"

Taking a deep breath, unable to get the word out, he began stammering. "Sh…she's a friend of mine".

" What kind of friend Fitz?"

"Livvie"

"Just answer the question. Is. Sara. Wilson. You're ex Fitz"?

He look directly into her eyes. "Yes".

Olivia stood there quite, didn't know what to say or ask next, and since they were working on their relationship and being honest, she just going to lay everything on the table.

" so you guys are talking again".

"yes but it all professional, she's was the one that fixed that mess for us regarding the supreme court judge".

"so that's why you didn't wanted my help because your girlfriend were fixing it for you".

"Livvie, she's not my girlfriend, and we weren't talking remember".

"We were talking Fitz, what are you talking about"?

"Not like that Livvie".

" yea you're right, you only talked to me when you wanted to fuck me right, even when I asked you over and over if your needed help, you said no because you have your girl fixing it for you".

"Don't even go there Livvie, what about you fucking my friend Jake".

"Are you sleeping with her?

"What?"

"Don't what me". Pulling out the file that Harrison and Huck left her, "This", point at the picture, "these picture were taking of you going to Sara's house at eight pm and leaving between four and five am".

Now fitz were very angry "you following me now?"

" I'm not following you, I asked my friends to look up information regarding Sara Wilson since you refused to talk about her whatever your reasons are, and beside, you do it to me all the time".

" if you wanted to know about Sara…. I have you follow for your own protection which I will never explain again, this is why you always getting in trouble, stay out of people's business Olivia". Fitz said yelling

"first of all, stop yelling at me like I'm your child, second, I asked you a question, did you sleep with Sara Fitz".

" Does it matter?"

" It matter Fitz, did you?"

Looking deep into her brown eyes that started to water, taking a deep breath , "Yes".

Olivia went flying across the room, hitting him in his chest and face " you son of bitch, you lied to me, you promise me that you will never cheat again after the Amanda Tander mess, you have been fucking your ex and have me acting like a fool to earn you back, how could you Fitz."

Fitz grabbed her hands and held her in his arm while she cried. "I'm sorry babe, I'm so sorry".

" get off of me and get out, leave now!".

Walking over to her, Fitz grabbed her face and started kissing her while walking into her bedroom. She couldn't protest because she needed him and he needed her, she wanted to beat at his chest and tell him to stop, but her pussy was aching and needed to be taste. Fitz pressed his hard erection between her thigh, he trail kisses along her neck and body while laying her on the bed slowly. The sensation started taking over her body as Fitz became too slowly massage and suck her clit. He slid two finger in her as he suck her clit, she scream with pleasure opening her legs wilder for him to go deeper with his finger, he stroke her deep and hit her G-spot causing her to yell his name. with her wanted more, he took her leg and put it around his shoulder, a moan escape her lips as he enter into her wet warm pussy.

" you like that babe?"

" yes Fitz, fuck your pussy, this is yours and yours only".

" can anyone else makes you feel like this, do they know your G-spot and hit all the places that have you screaming"

" No babe, only you".

After couples of thrust in the front, they switch position with olivia on top of with him, she rode him slowly just the way he likes it, as the sensation builds up, she went fast and faster and then slow again. After few times of riding him, Olivia knew Fitz was near his peak as she picks up going fast and looking in his eyes as she rode him.

" shit Livvie, im going to come, are you close".

" yes babe, gosh fitz, your dick feel so good". She squeezed her eyes tight as she felt herself were about to explode. " Oh God Fitz, I feel it, I'm coming babe, babbbbbbbbbe". With that Olivia came hard falling on the bed as Fitz spill his seeds all on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate that you guys are reading my story, that means so much to me. If you have questions or if there was something you want me to add, just DM me or email , Thanks!**

**Chapter # 12**

It's been two hours since Fitz and Olivia had made love, they took a shower together and clean the bed putting on new sheets to sleep on. Even though they were in bed, but both wasn't sleeping, Fitz knew that Olivia have lots of question to ask him and he was going to be honest with her and tells her the truth, he was deeply sorry for what he did and hope that olivia forgive him so they can past this. Olivia sat up on the bed looking at Fitz.

" I'm going to ask this and I want you to be honest with me, do you still love her".

" I don't love her the like way I love you, we both knew it had been a mistake ".

"If you don't have any kind of romantic feelings for her, why did you sleep with her".

" I Don't know Livvie, its complicated".

"Complicate how?"

"She and I have this bad habit that when things get complicate, we turn to each other for comfort, and we've been doing this since I was a governor, we stop when I decide to run for president".

"So why didn't you turn to her last year when you were going through rough time instead of Amada Tander".

"Because we made a decision to stop, and let each other go."

"or because she was spending time with her husband and children, right?".

When Fitz didn't answer, Olivia took that as a yes.

"Wow" Olivia said, Getting off the bed.

"Wait Livvie" Fitz got off the bed and quickly grabbed her hand.

Rubbing her face with his thump. "Babe please don't walk away, I'm sorry, I really am".

With her lip quivering and tears in her eyes, she whispered. "Were you going to tell me Fitz".

" To be honest babe, I wasn't going to tell you because I was afraid that we will break up again, especially after all the hard work, I didn't wanted to lose you again babe".

With her head hanging down and tears running down her face, "Do you love me Fitz"?

"Yes!"

Refusing to look in his eyes "look at me Livvie"

"How many times did you fuck her?" she whispered

"Look at me"

"Was it five, six, seven, eight times?"

"Livvie, I love you".

" How many times Fitz"

" I'm sorry babe".

Pushing him away, she slapped him hard in the face as she cries through her tears "You lied to me, you have me believe that you will never hurt me, you told me that I was the only one for you and that you will be faithful to me, you lied Fitz. "

"I'm sorry babe, I'm sorry".

"is that all you can fuck say, I'm sorry?"

"What else you want me to say babe".

"Get the fuck out".

"No Livvie, we need to talk".

" We have nothing to talk about"

" Livvie please"

" You can't do this to me, you can't treat me some whore you got off the street"

" I was hurt babe, I didn't know where else to go".

" so while I was on my fucking knees sucking your dick and asking you for your forgiveness, you were fucking Sara every chance you get? You make me sick".

" I was hurt and I'm sorry."

"Because you were hurt? You said the same shit about Amada Tander, so every time you get hurt you will go fuck some body? I wasn't hurt that much about Amada when you slept with her because she didn't mean anything to you, but Sara, you guys were together for over ten years and you were in love with her and the fact that you almost married her at one point, hurts that you fucked her Fitz".

" sorry babe, if I can take your pain away…. I'm sorry".

After an hour and a half of crying and apologizing, Olivia looked over at Fitz .

" I love you and I forgive you, but if you ever cheat on me again, we're done, I will walk away and never look back".

"I'm so sorry babe".

"I know you are".

Looking at her seeing how much he hurt her, Fitz knew he have a lots of making up to do, however, he will start with . " one minute?" Fitz said.

Nodding her head. "one minutes.

That do you think? Leave me comments!


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow gladiators! thanks for the review it means a lot to me, however, for those of you that are looking for Olitz fairy tales story; you're reading the wrong story. In chapter 14, you're going to find out how Fitz and Sara met, also, so you know, Olivia is the love of Fitz's life. There are secret and issue that needs to be resolve before Olitz happily ever after. In the next chapters to come, You guys are going to meet Olivia's family and also, Olivia is hiding a secret that will shock you. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter # 13**

Things were going great between Fitz and Olivia, it's been four months and their relationship was stronger and better than ever. They have talked about Sara and came to a conclusion that if Fitz were to talk to Sara, it should be business related and nothing more than that. It had been two weeks since the last time Fitz and Olivia saw each other due to his campaign schedule, and he had been traveling nonstop. He was home tonight to celebrate with his family and friends for a wonderful four months of campaign. Fitz and Mellie had invited Olivia and their close friends and family to the white house for a private dinner just for only family and friends that were working on the campaign. The president and the first lady wanted to thanks their everyone for their hard work, support and effort they have put in toward the reelection.

In the other part of the town, Olivia and her gladiators had been very busy as well, working on Fitz's reelection and taking care of clients that have been coming to their office. Tonight was a very special night for Olivia because she gets to see Fitz and spend some time with him at her apartment after dinner since they haven't seeming each other in two weeks.

It was one in the afternoon and Olivia was sitting in her office having lunch when she decided that she needed to call Fitz and see how things was going with him, as she hadn't heard from him all morning and she needed to hear his voice.

"Hey babe".

"Hi beautiful".

"Miss you"

" I missed you more, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, busy as always and thinking of you so much."

"Well, we will see each other tonight and I get to sleep in your bed with you."

" I know babe, I wish we can just forget the whole dinner thing and have the night all to ourselves."

Fitz chuckled as he listened to Olivia whining, she sounded so cute "haha, I wish we can do that too."

"My body is aching for you, it's been two weeks babe, a whole two weeks". Olivia whimpered

"Are all your people still around."

"No, they went on their two hours break and they'll be back soon."

"You want me come by and eat you out." Fitz said in a very low sexy voice.

"Babe, stop teasing me ok."

"I'm not teasing, I'm horny as hell babe, what are you wearing."

"We're not doing this right now Fitz, my employees will soon be back." Olivia said in a soft relaxing sexy voice.

"What are you wearing Livvie."

"A black dress that stops to my knee."

"What's under the dress?"

"My thong and matching bra that you got me from Victoria's secret". Olivia said seductively.

Fitz drop his voice very low and deep " pull your thong to the side and start playing with your pussy for me."

"Babe" olivia whisper

"Just do it babe."

"Fitz, my panties are already wet just from talking to you, I promise, I will make it up to you all night"

" you suck" Fitz said laughing

" I will make it up later"

"I'll hold you to that."

"Bye."

"Bye".

It was time for the dinner at the white house residence with the president and first lady. Mellie had been running around making sure that everything was perfect and on point so that everyone will have a good time. The campaign staff had been talking about this dinner none stop and tonight was the night, and everyone was excite and couldn't wait to get together.

All the guest had arrived including Olivia. When Fitz noticed everyone was there, he announced that it was time to eat therefore they have to head out to the dining room. As soon the word left Fitz's mouth, people started to rush through the doors like hungry lions which caused Fitz to burst into laughing gear.

"Are you guys that hungry?" Fitz said still laughing.

"Yes sir", Cyrus said, "we haven't eaten all day sir, since chef Gordon Ramsey is the cook for the occasion, we wanted to make sure our belly was empty".

_(A few hours later)_

Everyone was having a wonderful time, the food was delicious and everyone was enjoying their selves, people was chatting and telling jokes which made Fitz happy, he was glad that they were enjoying which was something that he was looking forward to. It was about nine and Fitz needed to make an announced to his campaign staff and family.

"Hello everyone".

"Hello Mr. President" they all said.

" I want to take this time and thanks everyone for their hard work and effort towards my reelection for the last months, my wife and I are very grateful for your generosity and all you have done to support, we planned this dinner as a token to show how much we appreciate each and every one of you, and thank you for all you have done and still doing. Eat whatever you want and have yourself a great time."

"Yah Mr. president" as the room cheered on Fitz and clapped their hands, "we love you and you're the best President ever." Cyrus added, "Now, everyone raise your glass and let's toast to the president." They all held up their glasses as they said, "To Fitz".

The night was going smooth and everyone seemed to be engaged in a heavy conversation. On the other table Olivia and Fitz and two other people were talking. Olivia sat on the left next to Fitz while the others that was at the table sat on the right. as they were talking, Olivia felt a warm hand going up her dress, she slapped it away and cross her leg, shooting Fitz with a warning eye to stop because they were in public, but Fitz on the other hand, acted like there was nothing going on, Since Fitz wanted to play a dangerous game in public in a room full of people, and not just strangers, their family and friends, she was going to show him who was the boss. Olivia started rubbing Fitz thigh nice and slow just how he likes it. As she began to moved her hand upper and higher, she got to his manhood. She rubbed him in his dress pants causing him to moaned forgetting that they have people around. Since the table was so high and cover up, the others two who were talking to both Fitz and Olivia didn't notice anything. Unable to sit there any longer, Fitz excuse himself to the restroom because he was about to have an erection bursting through his pants. As soon Fitz got to the bathroom, he waited five minutes for Olivia, when he heard the knock on the door, she was stand there waiting for he to open.

"are you going to let me in come on miss Pope, Tom let me know if I'm over twenty minutes ok?"

"yes sir."

"Livvie, do you really have to do that?"

"Look who talking, you started it."

" I was doing that to get your attention Livvie."

" yea ok Fitz."

" Now look what you have done", Fitz point at his erection, " you need to fix this babe."

Without talking, Olivia walked over to Fitz, she started kissing on his neck and massaging his thick cock as she slowly went on the floor getting on her knees pulling down his pants along with his boxer. She used her right hand to hold the base of his penis while looking in his eyes, she licked his cock as she pool on saliva from her mouth to make his cock slippery so that she can suck him like a lollop. She relaxed her jaw, allowing the muscle to be fully ready so that his cock will be able to slide in and out of her mouth without any problem. She became to suck him looking in his eyes just how he like it, Fitz pushed his hip in motion with her as her head goes up and down on his cock. Olivia started to massage his balls which was one of his favorite during oral sex, to add some spice to his pleasure, she Took both of his testicles in her mouth, and became to hum it lightly and sucking it gently as she swirl her tongue around them. after ten minutes of doing do, Olivia saw that Fitz was at his peak the fact that he was pulling her hair very hard and pushing his cock down her throat, she started to swallowed him and deep throat as she suck him hard. Fitz knew he couldn't last any longer as he started to give her signal that he was near.

"Babe, I'm going to come". Fitz whispered, unable to fully speak due to the pleasure his Livvie was given him.

"You heard me; I can't hold it and I don't want to come in your mouth babe".

Giving him the eyes which signal that he could come in her mouth, with one last deep sucking, Fitz spilled his seed into Olivia mouth as he throw his head back and shaking from pleasure.

"Omg babe, that was good".

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Fitz".

"I need you now babe" Fitz backing Olivia in the wall as the kissed.

"Mmmmmmmmmm babe, we can't, we need to go before they start looking for us".

"I need to feel you on my cock".

"We can do that later babe, I promise, but right now, we need to go".

"Give me a kiss" Fitz said as he gives her one last kiss

"You're such a big baby ". Olivia giggles as she walked to the door.

"But you love me anyway, I love you."

"Love you more."

_(Two hours later)_

The dinner was over and everyone had headed to their own destinations. The president and first lady thanked everyone for coming and hope to see them in two weeks. Mellie had went to bed while fitz was on his way to Olivia's. He had told Mellie that he and Olivia have last minutes campaign crisis that needed to be taking care off.

It had been one hour and Olivia was thinking if Fitz was coming or not, she knows that he will never stand her up, but still, he's not picking up and she started to get worried. Dialing his number again for the ten times, when she heard her door.

"Hi"

"Hi"


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok gladiators, I'm sending this from my phone so there will be lots of mistakes. **

**Chapter # 14**

"I've been calling you for the past two hours, is everything ok". Olivia said as she open the door letting him in.

"Sorry, Teddy woke up crying and he needed me to put him to bed, I also have to take care of some stuff, sorry". Fitz said as he walks to the couch and taking off his jacket.

"It's ok, I just—"

"You thought I wasn't coming" Fitz said looking in her eyes and lifting her chin so that she can look at him.

" You really believe I will do that to you." Fitz said sitting down on the couch.

"You never know".

"Babe you know I would have called if I wasn't coming".

" I know, I guess I was missing you and started to think the worst".

"Miss you too" pulling her in his lap and started kissing her.

After five minutes of passionate kissing, Olivia tore her mouth away from Fitz and stood up, "come on babe, make love to me".

They walked in the bedroom while their mouth was still glued to each other, by the time they got in the bedroom; all of theirs clothes were gone. Fitz had Olivia pined against the wall while he kiss her body and make love to her mouth. He begun to massage her client and finger fucked her while they kissed. He used his tall finger and his middle finger to make love to her pussy while he used his ring finger to finger her in her rectum. Olivia was enjoying all the pleasure Fitz was given her because she had never met anyone who knows their way in the bedroom. When it came to making love and having great sex, Fitz was the master for that and she loves him even more. Each time they make love was great and breathe taking, and the way he was fingering both her rectum and pussy, it was driving her crazy and she needed to feel his raw cock in her pussy and butt-hole.

"Fitz, babe, I want you to fuck me in both holes tonight". Olivia said with lust in her eyes.

Drunk in love and couldn't wait to get his fat thick pencil-shape head dick wet in her pussy and butt-hole, Fitz whispered in her ear.

"Where do you want my dick babe".

"Start off in my butt-hole" she whispered with her voice full of lust and desire. " I want you to fuck me in my butt-hole, I like that thick fat cock in my ass".

Fitz had Olivia suck on his dick, getting it wet before slipping it in her warm round jiggling ass, he close his eyes as he enjoy the pleasure of being inside of her, the warmness of her ass juice on his dick had he thrusting and enjoying the feeling.

"Oooooh Fitz, that feels good, pound harder babe,"

"Yeah, you like this dick in your ass don't you, how hard you want me to fuck your brains out tonight?"

"Like unbelievable hard".

"What about this", he slapped her ass while he pound in her, " you like this, you like me slapping your ass while fucking you Livvie".

"Yes babe, keeping doing that, you know I love it when you get kinky".

After fifteen minutes of fucking her good in her rectum, it was time to switch position.

"Here Livvie, taste yourself before putting this in your pussy". Olivia grabbed Fitz dick as she suck them.

"hmmmmm put this in my pussy babe".

"Come here, I want you on top, ride me like a phony Livvie". Fitz said as Olivia sat on him.

"Shit, your cock is so big babe, and I love it." Olivia said looking at Fitz's cock that was rock hard and point.

"yeah, look at me while you stick my dick up that pussy".

Looking at Fitz and while pushing his big dick in her, was the best pleasure ever. "AHHH AHHHH" She whine in pleasure.

"you like this dick?"

Nodding her head yes, "now ride me".

"Oh, oh yeah!" Olivia said screamed while Fitz took his finger and put it in olivia's mouth.

"suck that finger like you sucking my dick Livvie"

After twenty minutes of riding him, "Fitz babe, I'm going to come, I can't, oh God!"

With that, Olivia rode Fitz until they both climax.

"How was that babe?"

"Are you kidding me that was heaven Livvie".

_(After an hour later) _

Olivia and Fitz laid on the bed cuddling and enjoying the moment, she wish that things were different and that she was his and he was hers, she wish if she goes to sleep and wakes up that he will still be laying in her bed, but that was impossible and couldn't wait for the time to come.

"How long are you staying babe?" Olivia Said facing Fitz on the bed

"Three hours."

"Oh ok". Olivia said with sadness in her voice.

Rubbing her face with his thump and lifting her chin so that she can look in his eyes. "Hey, look at me; we're going to be in Vermont all weekend next week. no Cyrus, no mellie, it's just us, you and me".

"I thought Mellie was going?"

"She was supposing too, but there have been some changes in the schedule, she'll be in Texas doing first lady stuff and Cyrus will stay in Washington to take care of some business".

"Why you didn't tell me babe, I'm your campaign manager."

"I sorry babe, I thought Cyrus told you?"

"He didn't, I guess because he notices I'm the only one going with you and he's not happy about it".

"Who cares what Cyrus thinks, he's not the one running for President, I am".

"So Mellie ok with me going with you?"

"You should know Mellie by now, nothing stops her when it comes to being first lady, she'll do anything to secure that position".

"We're still leaving on Friday right?"

"Actually no, we're leaving Thursday at 5pm and coming back on Sunday at 6pm."

"So it's just you and me?"

"yes babe, just us".

Fitz phone started ringing.

"Babe your phone is ringing".

"I Hear it, but I don't know where I put it." Fitz said as he look around the room

"right here". Olivia hand him the phone

"Hello"

"Hey"

"is it a bad time?"

"No, give me a sec ok". Looking at Olivia, "can I take this real quick?'"

Nodding her head yes, "course"

"Sara, did you gather all the information for us".

"Yea, I called Cyrus, but he's not picking up, so I decide to call you and let you know that all is ready. Are you still picking up the file on Wednesday?"

"course, thanks again for doing this".

"you're welcome; I don't want to hold you up-".

"Right, see you on Wednesday".

"Bye"

"Bye".

After the phone call ended, Fitz walked back in the room and saw that Olivia wasn't there.

Looking around the room and calling her "Liv, Livvie, where are you babe?"

Fitz walked in the living room and saw Olivia sitting on the couch and seen unhappy.

"Livvie, what's wrong"?

"Nothing".

"Nothing? With that look on your face don't seem like nothing"

"why she's calling"

Babe, I was going to tell you that I was meeting with her this week when we spoke today before the phone went off".

"Meeting with her for what?"

"About some file that we needed her to get for us".

"I'm coming with" Olivia said, turning off the Tv and facing him.

"Livvie".

"You don't want me meet your ex?"

"We are meeting in public setting, you'll hear about it on TV".

"I'm your campaign manager Fitz, don't you think it's about time I meet your social media manager?"

"Ok"

"Ok? Just like that?"

"what else you want me to say?"

"I would have expected you to fight me more on this?"

"well Ms Pope, you want to meet Sara Wilson, be my guest. Do whatever you want". Fitz walk back in the room leaving Olivia standing there.

Following him in the bedroom, "you mad at me babe?"

"Why would I be?"

" I don't know, you walked away looking not too happy".

"I'm fine Livvie".

" you're not fine babe, you're upset that I'm coming to meet Sara."

" I really don't care babe, can we drop this now."

" No Fitz, you always get instant attitude whenever I mention Sara, what's the problem?"

"There's no problem Liv, you want to meet her, fine. I was going to let you meet her next week since she's helping with the campaign and you're my campaign manager, but since you want to rush things like always, why not meet her on Wednesday".

"Have you been talking to her?"

"Yes, and its all business related nothing more, besides Cyrus always in the room when she calls, she has a life you know".

"Really, So where was her life when she was fucking you months ago? oh that's right, she put it aside to tend to your needs". Olivia said with sarcasm in her voice

"I know that you don't trust me right now, and you have every right to feel that way, however, I'm with you, and I only want you ok."

"If you say so"

"I do say so Livvie, I want you and only you, I made a mistakes and I'm sorry".

"With Sara around, how am I supposed to trust you".

Lifting her chine and looking into her eyes "look at me, you don't have to worry about Sara, it wouldn't happen again".

"promise me that Fitz"

"I promise"

"I want to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"What really happened between you and Sara babe?"

Sitting up in the bed and facing her.

"Sara and I met during my senior year at St Christopher high school; she was a sophomore on the same debate team that I was on. We became friends, a very good friend, we both have so much in common that its used to scared me sometimes. she's a woman with great heart and she'll do anything for the people she loves. we started dating during her senior year at St Christopher while I attended Harvard law school. She wanted to be in her mother's foot step by becoming a lawyer; she loves politics and wanted to be the first African-American female president. She graduated top of her class with a full scholarship to Harvard University, We had big dreams, being married and having a lots of Kids. She always wanted lots of children, ten children since she was the only child; I'm surprised that she only has two children. The day before her graduations from Harvard, both of her parents were involved in a terrible car accident that killed them" .  
Fitz hung his head as emotion took over him, thinking about how Sara world were shattered that day, all the hurt and pain she went through with no other family there for her but him. Continue, " Sara were destroyed after that, with me being there making sure she went to therapy to help her through her grieve, she was able to live and pulled through. Shortly after that, she join me and we both went in the navy together because she didn't want to be left alone even though she was offer a big position where her father worked, she turned it down to follow me in the navy where we both study to be a pilot. After our time served in the navy, we returned home to start our life together, we got a condo together and I went back to worked for my father while Sara went back to school to study journalism. Things were going great for us and we thought we had it all units big Jerry sold me to Mellie. Seven months before our wedding, big Jerry said that I needed to run for governor and that Mellie and I was to be married in two months, and if I refused to do so, he'll killed Sara. After weeks and weeks of fighting him even tried to leave the country with Sara, Sara finally give up and said that I can married Mellie and run for governor and that she'll wait for me after my term was over. She had had enough of all the bullshit big Jerry were putting us through, he had her beat-up by ten women which caused her to miscarried our baby, blow up her car in front of our condo, he started spreading rumors about her in the media that she was sleeping with the supreme court judge who was her father friend that was offering her job. we both were living in hell until I finally agreed to married Mellie. With the help of my father, Mellie's family, Cyrus, and Sara, I became the governor of California".

"Wow Fitz, how was you and Sara relationship after you became a governor?"

"we saw each other when our schedule allowed us, big Jerry had people following our every move so we were careful".

"What happened after that?"

"Mellie became pregnant, and when Sara find out, she was really hurt and broke things off with me, and started dating John, the man she's married too now who is also the father of her two children. However, we were still sneaking around and seeing each other until I stared running for president and we both decided it was time to let go. She deserved so much than what I was offering her".

"That explained why you fucked her months ago".

"Livvie"

"Does John know any of this?"

"No"

"Is any of her children yours?"

"No Livvie, we did DNA, there are both John's".

"You ever cheated on her?"

"not intentionally, ten years ago, I went to a party with my friends and had too much to drinks that I slept with someone and Sara walked in with me laying on the bed naked and a girl leaving my room."

"You were that fucked up?"

"Livvie, you know how fucked I am when I have too much to drink".

"Did you find out who the person was?"

"No"

"Did Sara saw the person's face?"

"no, only saw the back of her head and said she was black since it was summer and the girl had on short dress."

"Did you try to find out who the girl was?"

" I asked my friends for description of how she looked like and i search for months, and couldn't find her".

"what kind of description your friends give?"

"they said she was African-American, the same size as Sara. Even though I was fucked up, I still remember the body spray she had on that night. She had that same Jasmine spray that you use "How did Sara react?"

"she was hurt and angry, even though we were both with other people, I was with Mellie and she had John, but in our own world, we were together just like me and you".  
" what do you mean just like me and you?"

"you know…. I get jealous and angry when you date or sleep with other people even though I'm married to someone else.

"That because we're in love Fitz, and we want to be with each other"

"Exactly"

"There's something that I need to tell you Fitz". Fitz phone started ringing as soon Olivia started to speak.

"hold on babe, I need to get that", Mellie what's wrong? I'll be right there"

"Is everything ok babe".

Getting dress as fast as he could. "Teddy fever came back and he would stop crying, I need to go".

"well, you better hurry".

Leaning over and kissing her on the lip "I love you ok, talk to you later"

"Love you too and please be careful".

Giving her last kiss on the lip, " I will, bye"

"bye"

As Olivia lay on the bed thinking about her and Fitz, her phone started to vibrate.

"Hello"

"His sis!"

"Janet, how are you? Is mom and Mia ok"

"yeah, everyone doing great, we need to talk".

" I know, I was going to call you because I can't keep this secret anymore"

"what about I come down this weekend? I was coming to see the detail on the house and we can spend the weekend together"

"I can't this weekend, I have business to take care of, you can come Monday and spend the week, I have time off from work"

"That's great, see you on Monday".

**olivia going to meet Sara, and her sister coming to town, things about to get twist, crazy, good.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks ****LoreneMichelle41**** for always leaving me comments. And great thanks to all the gladiators that read and DM on twitter, I really appreciate your reading.**

**Chapter 15**

It was Wednesday morning and Olivia has arrived at the white house to meet Sara and the others so that they can discuss their next move regarding Fitz's campaign, since Olivia wanted to meet Sara, Fitz had changed the location of their meeting. Fitz, Sara, Cyrus, and the others sat in the Oval discussing others campaign related issue while they wait for Olivia arrival, as soon the oval door opened, all heads turned to see who was entering.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late" Olivia said making her way to the group.

Fitz sat there admiring Olivia's sexy body, something was different about her today, the dress she wore was tighten and hug her body nice which show her nice petite curve, Her hair was curled and very bounce, every time she walked, her hair will bounced and he loved it. their eyes connected immediately as soon Olivia sat next to Cyrus facing Fitz, Mellie, and Sara. She quickly looked away getting her things from out of her purse.

"May I offer you something to drink Ms Pope?" One of the white house staff asked

"Tea will be great, thanks".

"Ms Pope, this is Sara Wilson, Sara, this is Olivia Pope, my campaign manager". Fitz said, introducing the ladies.

"The pleasure is all mine" Sara said shaking Olivia's hand

"Nice to meet you too Sara". Olivia said with a warm smile. " so, where are we?" Olivia asked

" we found a file last week on Reston which will be important to use against him during the last debate ". Sara said, handing the file to Olivia to look at.

"there's also a DVD in the back that have Reston confusing that he cheated in lowa vote" Cyrus added

"This is good, really good" Olivia smiles. "Where did you get this" Olivia asked Sara.

"I have people Ms Pope".

" I have people too Sara but I'm just shocked how you got this."

" The most important thing right now is I got this and we can use it Olivia, I used to be in the navy before Ms, Pope."

"well" Fitz said when he saw both Olivia and Sara look like they about to attack each other. "we're done here for the day. you all have a wonderful bless day everyone".

Everyone left the oval leaving Fitz, Sara, and Olivia alone.

"Sara can I speak to you in private" Olivia said looking at Sara

"Sure, Cyrus's office is available"

" Ok"

"Please don't break anything in that man office" Fitz said

"Shut up" both Olivia and Sara said in unison.

Olivia closed the door as soon they enter Cyrus's office.

"What do you need to talk about Ms. Pope?"

"You can stop the professionalism now, no one here Sara".

"What do you want?"

"I will say this for once and for all, stay away from my boyfriend".

"Excuse me?"

"Fitz told you about us, so stop playing dumb Sara."

" I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop playing games Sara, you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"So he's now your boyfriend? "

"Yes Sara and stay away!" Olivia said yelling this time.

"Oh, I didn't know Mellie and Fitz was done, are they finally divorced? is Fitz running as a single divorced president? Sara said being sarcastic

"Since you think this funny Sara, I should take the pictures of you and the President and show it to your husband to see what you were doing when he was away on business trip. That his beloved wife was whoring around behind his back".

"really, you call me a whore? You got lots of nerve Olivia"

"and you're not?"

"Look who's calling someone a whore"

" so I should show your pictures of you and the president to your husband?"

"Go ahead Olivia, I dare you".

"Don't push me Sara".

"I dare you Olivia, show those pictures to my husband".

"Just stay away from Fitz".

Stepping closer to Olivia "What will you do if I don't"

"Don't test me Sara, because you will regret that you were ever born".

"Really Olivia, don't forget I was a lawyer and a fixer just like you before I became a journalist, and don't forget, was I also in the navy".

" I'm the best fixer in DC Sara, don't fuck with me." Olivia as she walked on the other side of the room. "You have a wonderful man who loves you and that man will do anything for you, isn't that enough for you?"

"what about you Olivia, senator Davis and Jake are both nice men, they were willing to give you everything you ever wanted".

"They are not Fitz Sara, I'm in love with Fitz, I had been for years".

"So that makes it ok for you to sleep with him."

" That's not what I'm saying Sara"

"look Olivia, what happened between Fitz and I months ago, was a mistakes, it wouldn't happened again. I know Fitz is in love with you and want to be with you, however, Fitz and I are great friends and that friendship means a lot to me".

"I understand that Sara, I really do, but I will appreciate if you keep things on a professional level".

"you're not even married to Fitz yet and you all being protected like this, what will happen you become Mrs. Grant".

"I'm protecting what's mine Sara".

"honestly honey, he's not really yours, he belongs to another woman right now, until then, you really need to calm down."

"I don't need to explain Mellie and Fitz marriage to you, because you were there during all this-

"no matter what kind of marriage they have Olivia, she's his wife, it was something I ignored during my relationship with Fitz until realty hit me".

" from now on, if you have any information regarding the campaign, please call me before calling Fitz"

" I worked for the president, not for you, and I don't take orders from people I don't work for. If Fitz said it's ok to do that, I certainly will. By the way, if you ever sent your boys to look into me again, you will be the one regretting that you were ever born." With that, Sara exit Cyrus office .

Olivia left Cyrus's office as faster her leg could carried her, when she enter the oval and didn't see Fitz, she went to his private office there where he was sitting in deep thought.

"penny for your thoughts"

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Everything ok with you and Sara?"

"Yeah, just a little girl talk".

"What did your talked about?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Ouch, that hurt." Fitz said laughing. " well in that case." Fitz got up from his chair and went to close the door making sure that the mini-blinds were secure.

"what are you doing Fitz" Olivia asked looking at him.

Fitz didn't say a word; he stalked back toward her as she back up against his desk. He place both of his hands on the desk trapping her in it. " I want to taste your lips"

"Fitz"

"tell me that you don't want this, and I'll stop."

"People are still around babe."

"no can hear us Livvie"

" Fitz"

" That what I thought."

Fitz smiled as he leaned over covering his mouth with hers. Olivia closed her eyes parting her mouth given him more access into her mouth. Fitz took his hand and placed it around her waist pulling her against his erection and deepening the kiss. As much as Olivia wanted to give some private office sex to Fitz, she couldn't do that because she has lots of things to get done at her office and home before their trip tomorrow, if she didn't stop right now, she wouldn't be able to later. As soon Fitz when he started playing with her clit. Olivia Pushing against his chest and tore her mouth away from him.

" Babe we need to stop". Olivia said breathlessly.

"No." Fitz said kissing her neck and reaching to get her panties off

"No? babe we really need to stop."

"come on babe, just five minutes"

"No babe, because five minutes will turn into one hour and I have lots of work to do." She said, walking away from the desk.

"Look what you've done to me" point at his hard erection in his pants "How am I supposed to work with this thing point out like this?"

"Five minutes blow job and that it babe" Olivia said

"Make it ten minutes"

"you're pushing it."

"I'll take five."

_(Four hours later)_

Olivia had given Fitz head in his private office even though she had told Fitz she would only give him five minute, who was she fooling, she knows she can't think straight when it came to fitz. After she left the white house, she went to her office to takes care of some stuff there making sure that everything was good before leaving for Vermont tomorrow. she had packed everything she needed for the trip and she was more ready to spend some time with Fitz. she sat on her couch with her popcorn and wine by her side watching sex and the city when she heard her phone going off, without looking who the caller was.

"Hey babe"

"Babe?"

"Janet?"

"yes sis, I didn't know my new name was babe." Janet said laughing through the phone.

"sorry, I thought you were—

"Fitz." Olivia sister Janet said cutting her off.

"Jay" Olivia whisper

"that man got you good huh."

" I don't know what to do Jay, I wanted to tell him last night, but he have to leave because his son wasn't feeling well".

"So Potus be spending the night?"

"Sometimes not all the time."

"I hope you guys are using protection Liv."

"we do Jay."

"stop lying Olivia; you do not use any protection with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant"

"Do you really have to say his full name?" Olivia said chucking in the phone

"That's the only way you listen liv."

"I'm on the pills."

"you were on the pills when accident occurs the last time Olivia, don't forget that."

"You sound just like mom sometimes Jay."

"someone have to put you in your place liv, I'm your older sister and I want to make sure that you're on the right track. "

"And I love you for it. How Mia doing?"

"She's doing great, been asking for you."

" I called her phone and it went straight to voice mail."

"She's been very busy with school and after school activities."

"and mom?"

"mom doing well, she want to meet Fitz."

"She just wants to show off to her friends that her daughter works for the leader of the free world." Olivia said laughing with her sister

" girl you know that's exactly what she wants to do. She had been talking about you working for the President none-stop"

" I wonder how she will react when she find out that her daughter is having an affair with a married man." Olivia said, feel sad.

_(silence)_

"Jay?"

"You will just have to explain it to her Liv, you and Fitz love each other. she'll understand. "

"I don't know Jay."

"That's why you need to tell her soon before someone else will Liv, do it soon."

"How am I supposed to explain this, hey mom, guess what, I'm sleeping with the President of the united state."

"That's a good start" Jay said laughing

"That's not funny Jay." Olivia said laughing with her sister.

"you need to tell mom about Potus and you need to tell Potus about you know who".

"I will tell Fitz as soon we get back from Vermont this weekend."

"Vermont? I thought you have business to take care of"

Shit Olivia said to her self

"Use condoms Olivia!"

"Love you sis!"

" I love you too see you on Monday".

"Bye"

"Bye"

_(Thursday night in Vermont)_

Fitz sat up when he saw the helicopter land in front of the house.

" Hi"

" Hi"

Looking around the house wondering what they were doing here " Not that I'm complain, what are we doing here babe? Who house is this".

"This" Fitz said looking around the house "It's yours, ours. I had it built for us when I thought we had a chance of being married someday."

" Fitz"

" This is your house Olivia, ours. You, me, and our children, There are lots of rooms for more babies."

" why you didn't tell me babe."

" every time I get a chance to surprise you, something always coming up, therefore I took the time off from work to show you our house."

" So we didn't come here to work on your campaign?"

" No, I took care of everything before leaving, it just me and you babe."

"this place is huge babe; I can't believe this is ours". Olivia stood in awe as she looked around the house with her mouth open. "This is fabulous Fitz; I'm just floored with the size of this house."

"you like it?"

"What? I love it babe."

"Check out the floor, they're made of hardwood"

"The kids are going to get lost in here."

"Check out the family area."

" .God, Fitz, this is beautiful!".

"This is where me, you, Karen, Jerry, Teddy, and our five other children will hang out at night."

"Five? you want that many children?"

"Why not, I'll will have you knock up back to back"

"Fitz" Olivia said, laughing and hitting his arm playfully.

"slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her close against his chest. " I want us to get married as soon my divorced is finalizing Livvie."

"Me too babe".

Changing the subject.

"I have some chicken parmesan in the oven" Fitz said as he pulled her toward the kitchen.

"you cooked?"

"yes my queen, I wanted to make sure everything was ready when you got here."

"That's why it smells so good in here; I was wondering where that smell was coming from. Is it ready yet"

"Not yet"

" I can't believe the leader of the free world is cooking."

" I used to cook for you at camp David you remember."

"remember very well but that was different."

"How."

"You weren't president yet." Olivia said being playful. "while we're waiting for our dinner, I want something sweet."

"Like what?"

" I want dessert." Olivia said in a very sexy voice

Fitz wasted no time as he as he captured her mouth with his. Fitz back them against the wall as he kissed her sweetly. He caressed his thick cock between her thigh as she grind her center against his length. As the kiss deepening, both Olivia and Fitz became aroused. Fitz picked her up and carried her on the kitchen counter as they kissed passionately. While trailing kisses on her neck, Fitz pulled off Olivia's panties deposited it on the floor while he massage her clit. As soon her was about to taste her, the oven timer went off causing both of them to jumped.

Pressing his forehead against hers, " It time to eat"

" Can you eat this wet moist pussy."

" After dinner."

"Can we escape dinner and go for dissert."

"you haven't eating babe, later ok."

"Ok".

_( Two hours later)_

After dinner was over, both Fitz and Olivia had cleaned their kitchen and taking a nice warm bubble bath in their fabulous bath tub. The couple sat in the family room in front the fire that Fitz had built for them. Olivia curled up on Fitz's chest as he wrapped his arm around her watching the fire as the flames goes up and down, the soft jazz music played as the couple enjoy the moment in which they never want for it to end.

"Thanks babe, for this wonderful house and dinner tonight".

"you're welcome Livvie".

_( After few moments of silence)_

" I'm scared Fitz" Olivia said, adjusting her clothes and face Fitz.

"Scared of what babe?"

" How will America react to you and Mellie divorcing."

"What i do with my personal life is none of their business babe."

" But Fitz-

"but nothing babe, are you worried about my divorce to Mellie, or are you worried that they will resent you?"

"That too Fitz."

"How many times have I told you not to worry about that, you are a fixer, when the time comes, we'll find a way ok."

Nodding her head "Ok babe."

" I love you and we'll work through this together." Fitz pulled her in his arms and lean in to kiss her.

As the kiss got hot and heavy, both Fitz and Olivia start to pulled on each other clothes.

"Lay back babe" Olivia said.

Olivia started playing with Fitz cock massaging them in her hand. She took the pencils shape cock in her mouth tasting the salty mike in her mouth that was intoxicating. Fitz moaned as Olivia took him in her mouth. As thick and hard Fitz was, Olivia took the ten inch pencil shape head in her mouth inch by inch as she looked in his eyes. Fitz placed both of his hands on her head as he thrust his cock in and out of her mouth. She sucked him hard like it was her last time, her head bobble as she suck.

" Ohhhhh God babe, love your big lips on my thick cock." Fitz said as he throw his head back enjoying the feeling she was giving him.

Fitz fucked her mouth as though it was her pussy, the more pleasure Olivia give him, the faster he thrust in her mouth. As Olivia sucked him, she knew that he was close as his balls tightened.

" Stop babe." Fitz pulled his length out of Olivia's mouth

" I want you to come in my mouth babe."

" I want that wet moist juicy pussy of yours Olivia, I want to fuck the shit out of you."

Fitz bend her over as he rubbed his cock to her against her pussy lips.

" Fuck me babe and stop teasing me."

"How bad do you want it."

" Really bad Fitz, now stop the tease and give it to me just the way I like it.

Olivia pushed against his cock as he slip in and started thrusting at slow paste.

" faster babe."

Fitz gripped her hips as he fucked her like a mad man, Olivia screamed in pleasure every time he would hit her spot.

" Oh Fitz, fuck me harder, go deep babe, deeper. Aaahhh ohhhhhhhhhh." She begged

Fitz slammed his thick cock into her just how she wanted him too, he hits it hard and watched as her ass jiggles, he pounded into her as he felt her pussy started to tigthing around his cock.

" Oh God Livvie, i-I'mmmmmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhh shit I'm about to come babe, I'm goinggggggggg to come. As fitz scream with pleasure.

With one last deep heavy thrust, Fitz shot his seed inside of her. After hours and hours of love making, both Fitz and Olivia was finally a sleep.

It was eight o'clock in the morning as Olivia woke up and looked over sleeping Fitz, his hair was a mess and all over the place. but he was still handsome and sexy, she wanted to wake him but then he look so peace laying there. However, she had one thing in mind and that will wake him.

Olivia slowly took the blanket off from Fitz and parted his legs, thanks goodness that he slept with no underwear on. Olivia leaned her head down on his cock as she wrapped her wet lips around his length that was already hard, she suck him slowly in her mouth. She looked at him as he became to wake.

"Hmmmmm." What a great way to started the morning Fitz said, as Olivia sucked on him.

" You taste so good that I can't keep you out of my mouth." Olivia said.

"Oh babe, that shit feel so good."

Olivia suck him hard and good, Fitz could take it anymore.

" I want to be inside of you."

Fitz flipped her over as he was on top of her between her legs. He immediately enter her slipping his cock deep inside of her.

" Oh yes Fitz, that feels good."

" you like this cock up in your pussy 24-7."

" oh yes Fitz, I love your cock in me."

Fitz continued to thrust her enjoying the feeling of being in her.

"your cock is so good babe, fuck me hard."

"bend over; I want this cock in your round moist ass."

Fitz parted her ass cheeks and became rubbing her ass with his fingers; he slid his finger in and out of her hole as she moaned. When he knew that her hole was wet enough to be fucked, he grasped her as he started to pounded in her.

" Oh shit fuck, fuck that ass good."

"how good does this dick feels in your ass Livvie."

" very good Fitz."

After twenty minutes of fucking her ass, Fitz couldn't take it anymore.

" Livvie, I can't hold it anymore."

" I'm close babe, shittttttttttttttttt."

With one last thrust, Fitz released his seed in her.

_( after an hour of laying in the bed and holding each other )_

" Fitz we need to take a bath and get something to eat." Olivia said get up from the bed.

After another round of love making in the shower, both Olivia and Fitz took their shower, ate and started exploring their house.

" So when are they going to be done with the house Fitz?"

"Next week, as you can see, everything else is done except adding some more details on it. What will you want them to add?"

" Babe you got everything done the way I would have designed it myself, I'm still shocked how you got every detail."

" ok I have a confession."

"What did you do."

" I called Janet for some help."

Laughing out loud and hit his arms " I knew it, I mean you knows me like no others, but those extra details was shock."

" I called Janet months ago when the house was ready to be designed to tell me things that you liked when you were a child and we both worked together with the designers and i told her not to say anything."

" can't believe she kept this away from me".

"Your sister was happy when I told her about the house."

"Thank you so much babe, you're the best." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"we said no more tears babe."

"These are happy tears my love."

"you Olivia Pope."

"And I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant."

_(Back to DC)_

Olivia was back in her apartment sitting on her couch and relaxing, she had a wonderful time in Vermont with Fitz and she still can't believe that Fitz built her a house, not just any house, the house of her dreams. While thinking about the weekend event when she heard a knock on her door.

" Janet!" Olivia screamed hugging her sister.

"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thanks for all the comments and DM, I'm glad that some of you enjoying this story! Your feed back means a lot to me and I'm thankful for that. Some of your comments have me LMAO which makes me happy and want to write more. and some of you also predicated the secret that Olivia is hiding. You just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter # 16**

"Livvie!." Janet said, hugging her sister once they were in Olivia's apartment.  
" I missed you sis "Olivia said walking her sister belonging in the guest room.  
" from the way things look, I'm guessing you just got back from Vermont?"  
" yes, I got back three hours ago."  
As Olivia sister followed her back in the living room, she noticed Olivia was walking funny.  
" Livvie are you ok?" Her sister asked once they was back on the couch.  
" I'm fine sis, why you asked."  
" why you're walking like that, are your legs ok?"  
"Is that noticeable? "  
" what?"  
"Fitz and I was at it none stop Jay. I'm really sore from all the good fun we had." Olivia said laughing.

"Dam sis."

" I Know." Olivia said laughing  
" I bet Potus is an animal in the bedroom. " Jay said laughing.  
" Jay, when it's comes to sex, sweet Jesus. no one can measures up to Fitz ".

" I Can see, he have you wobbly".

" I lost count of how many times we were at it."  
" I hope you remember to sit in hot water to help the soreness goes away."  
" yes Jay."  
Silence  
" Fitz really loves you Livvie."  
" I know Jay, I wonder if that love will still be there once I come clean."  
" he'll be mad and hurt, but Fitz love for you will never change. "

" I don't know Jay, I had done some horrible things the past years and he had forgiven me for them. but this one, even when he do forgive me, I don't he will trust me again."  
Changing the subject.  
"Why you didn't tell me that Fitz bought a house in Vermont for me." Olivia said smiling from ear to ear.  
" that wasn't my place to tell Livvie."  
" I can't still believe he did that Jay."  
" its calls love liv, when a man loves a woman, he'll do anything for her to keep make her happy."  
" how did you two pulled this off."  
" he had called me months ago asking for my help, at first I was confused and wondering what he needed, Until he showed me the picture of the house. I couldn't believe it, he asked me if you will like it, and then I explained everything to him about your dream house, I met with him and the designer twice a month. The first and last Friday of every month, I didn't see the house until it was time to design it. When I finally saw it in person, I was floored and couldn't believed the size of that house."  
" wait until mom see it."  
" you know she will pass out." Both women laughed.

"Mia will love it, her room is two times my living room and it has everything that she loves in it."

"Fitz had asked me to pick a room for Mia when she comes over during the summer vacation and I picked that one. It was designed with all her favorite things."

"Thanks so much Jay for helping." Olivia said as she hugged her sister

" That's what family are for Livvie."

"So, any new boyfriend?" Olivia asked changing the subject

" I need a break Livvie, after Matt's death, I just need to be by myself."

"Don't worry sis, you will find love again."

" So my house is ready, and we will be moving in two weeks." Janet said not wanted to talk about matt.

"wow! That was fast I'm so glad you guys will be five minutes away from me now."

"Me too, we can have sister night out like we used too."

"Since you guys will be moving in two weeks, I will register Mia next week at Sidwell Friends School."

"Is her room ready?"

"Yeah."

"when are you planning to tell her?"

" Next Monday and mom too."

"What about Fitz?."

"On Sunday since he has some time off."

"You will need some time off from your job with all this emotional bomb that is about to pop open."

" I took three weeks off from my office but still working on Fitz's campaign."

" I will be here for you ok, don't worried, everything will be ok."

"Mia will hate me so bad, I lied to that little girl Jay." Olivia said with tears coming down her face.

"She loves you Livvie, you're the best thing that ever happened to that little girl."

_( A week later)_

Last week was an emotional week for Olivia, it was great that her sister Janet aka Jay came to visits her which kind of took some of that emotional stress away but still, she was still down emotionally and just wanted to come clean with everyone for once and for all. It was Monday and her family was coming over so that she can tell them the truth , in the mean time, she was going to call Fitz because he had been calling her all morning. She picked up her phone as she started to call Fitz when she heard her door bell ringing.

"Coming." Olivia yells as she ran to the door.

As soon she open the door.

"Livvie are you ok? I had been calling you all morning and no answers."

"what are doing here Fitz, you can't be here."

"I asked you a question, are you ok?"

"I have a headache that's all." Olivia lies.

What Fitz didn't understand is that Olivia was emotionally sick, not physically.

"Have you been crying babe?"

"No." Olivia lied again

Not wanted to push the subject. "You ate?"

"Yes." Olivia said as she walked back to the couch.

"Why didn't you say anything to me babe, a text message would have suffice."

"you have so much going babe, beside, I'm doing much better."

"That don't mean anything babe."

"You just need an excuse to see since we haven't seen each other in a week." Olivia said smiling.

" I Don't need any excuse to see you, I will see you whenever I feel like it." Fitz said smiling back at her.

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"I bet Cyrus having a heart attack right now." Olivia joke.

" I bet he is, How was you and Janet weekend?"

"Great! We had so much fun." Olivia said as she lay her head against Fitz's chest.

"maybe that's why you're sick; you had too much to drink." Fitz jokes.

"So am I in trouble?" Olivia giggled as she jokes with Fitz.

"yes you are sissy." Fitz said smiling

"so what's my punishment?" Olivia raised her head to stare at him

Fitz place his fingers into her hair as he pulled her closer to him. " I will think of one later, but right now I just want to kiss my sick baby."

As soon their lips was about to touch.

"Livvie we're here." Her sister said opening her door.

Both Fitz and Olivia jumped as they hurriedly sat on the opposite of the couch. Once Janet and her mother enter the living room, Fitz and olivia acted like nothing happened. Mrs. Pope did not buy into That innocence look on both of their faces. She looked at Olivia then looked at Fitz, they look like guilty teenage who just been caught by their parents.

" Mom!" Olivia said as she went to hug her mother

" Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Pope asked feeling her daughter head.

"Doing better mom."

" I bet you are." Her mother said as she looked Fitz direction.

"mom, this is fi- President Grant, Mr. President, this is my mother Elizabeth Pope." Olivia made introduction.

"So you don't introduce me too". Janet said playfully.

"It's nice to finally meet you President Grant." Olivia mom said shaking Fitz's hand. "You're very handsome in person sir, and very tall". Mrs. Pope added.

"Thank you Mrs. Pope, its nice meeting you. Your daughter told me so much about you." Fitz said smiling.

"I had been asking Livvie to introduce me to the President for the past years, she had been giving me from one excuse to another."

"Mom the president is a very busy man." Olivia said

"He doesn't look busy to me the fact the he's here in your living room." Olivia mom said.

"Livvie, I have to go, I'll tell Cyrus that you're sick and wouldn't be coming in tomorrow." Fitz said as he walks to the door. Nice to meet you again Mrs. Pope". Fitz said

"Call me Liz Mr. President. And it was a pleasure meeting you sir."

"Bye" He wave.

"Bye." The women said in unison.

Once the door was closed.

"Where is Mia?" Olivia asked.

"she's downstairs with her girlfriend Lisa." Janet said.

Once everyone was on the couch, Mrs. Pope looked at her daughter. "Livvie, is there's something going on between you and that man?"

"Mom"

"Yes or no."

Olivia looked at her sister than at her mother again. it was time to come clean. barely above whisper. "Yes."

"what was that? I didn't hear you."

Unable to look at her mother, Olivia hung her head "yes mom."

"Mother of God."

"Let me explain."

"Explain what!." Mrs. Pope yell

" Mother please listen."

"Are you out of your fucking mind, what the hell is wrong with you Livvie?" Mrs. Pope said yelling.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Sorry?, sorry really Livvie, this is not just any man, he's the President of the fucking united state Livvie. So you came to DC to open your legs to another woman's Husband? how could you Livvie, I raised you better than that. "

"Mom they love each other." Janet added trying to help her sister who was unable to speak.

"I believe I was talking to Olivia Carolyn Pope. If I was you, I'll go in the other room." Mrs. Pope snapped.

Janet ran as faster as she could, she had never seen her mother mad like that for the past ten years.

"I believe I was talking to you Olivia."

"It's just happened mom." Olivia said looking at the floor like a little teenage.

"so you just happened to open your legs to that man knowing that he's married."

"I had tried to walk away mom, but I can't, because I'm in love with him." Olivia said with tears running down her face.

" Look at me, How long had this been going on Livvie?"

"for the past four and a half years." Olivia whisper looking at the floor again.

"Look at me Livvie." Her mother said. "you want to tell me that you had been this man mistress for the past four and a half years?"

" Yes mom."

" so this the boyfriend that you called me months ago crying about when your had your little fight?"

"Yes mom, Fitz and I love each other and we want to be together."

"Do you hear yourself, Fitz and love each other and we want to be together. Are you stupid Olivia?" Mrs. Pope said ignore by Olivia's answer.

"No mom."

"Is this what you will be teaching Mia? That sleeping with married man is ok?"

"Course not mom, Fitz is not just anybody mom, he's Mia's dad."

**Haha, you bet your about to shoot me. What do y'all think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I think you forgot to read my post where i said there will be lots of mistakes!)**

skidiva chapter 16 . 2h ago

Do Olivia, her sister and everyone else speak English or are these just typos?

**No one paying me to write a fan fiction, I do it out of generosity. if you leave rude comments on my blog, I will block you! English is my second language and I write these stories from my phone, therefore, I don't have time to check them sometimes. **

Aunt Dee94 chapter 16 . 3h ago

You know what I think, you better send another chapter today.

**Lol, I love reading your comments always ! you and **LoreneMichelle41 have me lmao always.

**Do your want angry Fitz when he find out the truth, or in between? **

**Chapter # 17**

"Course not mom, Fitz is not just anybody mom, he's Mia's dad."

"What did you say?"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, President of the United State is Malia Elizabeth Olivia Pope's dad." Olivia said slowly so that her mom can hear her loud and clear.

"What are you saying here Olivia, So Mia's dad is not dead, he's the man you're having an affair with?"

"Yes mom."

"How Olivia." Her mother asked confused.

"Ten years ago, Matt had invited Janet and I to one of his friends private party in California, while at the party, I met a man. He didn't tell me his name but I knew who he was so I didn't asked, in fact, he had too much to drink so there wasn't any proper introduction. While at the party, Fitz decide that he was going to his room because he felt a little dizzy, Therefore, i helped to take him to his room, once we got there, one thing lead to another and we had sex. I woke up the next morning realize what had happened, I gather my stuff and ran out of his room. A month later, I found out that I was pregnant and lied who my baby father was."

Olivia's mother sat there shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So why did you lied Olivia, you told us it was some guy from college that died in a drunk driving car accident."

" I Was too scared mom."

"you weren't scared when you opened your legs to him Livvie." Mrs. Pope yell

"I'm so sorry mom."

"This is why you took the job when Cyrus offers you the position right?"

Silent.

"Right Olivia!?" Mrs. Pope yell

"Yes mom."

"So you think by sleeping with him again He will leave his wife and run off in the sunset with you?"

"No mom."

"when are you two going to tell Mia."

Silent.

"Olivia."

"He doesn't know mom."

"What!?"

"I haven't said anything to him."

"Why?"

"I don't know mom."

"So while you were opening up your fucking legs, you forgot to tell that man that he father your ten years old daughter."

"I told him that she was my niece."

"you did what Livvie, are you ashamed of Mia that you lied about being her mother?

"I'm not ashamed of my daughter mom; you know I love that little girl more than anything."

"So why didn't you tell him Olivia."

"Because I wasn't ready yet, you think this been easy for me, I have been walking around with guilty for the past ten years. I wanted to tell Fitz in the beginning but I was afraid how he will react, by the time he told me that he was in love with me, it was too late."

"Oh my God Livvie." Mrs. Pope said finally sitting down and talking calmly.

"I'm sorry that I have been a big disappointment to you for the past ten year's mom." Olivia said as she sat next to her mother on the couch.

"Look at me Livvie". Her mother said rubbing her cheeks. "I may not agree with you regarding to some of the choices you had made for the past years, you having Mia at twenty-one with no father around to help us hurt me a lot, but you know that little girl means the world to us. Am I happy that you're sleeping with a married man, no. I want the best for you, if Fitz makes you happy and he's the man you want to be with after he divorcé is wife, I wouldn't stop you, I'm just not happy about the situation. "

" I love you mom."

" I love you too baby. You need to tell Mia and Fitz."

"I will mom."

"Can I come out now?" Janet said yelling from the other room.

"yes you may." Her mother yells.

"who's hungry?" Mrs. Pope asked.

"We are!" both women said.

_( 25 minutes later)_

Olivia slid into the chair as she grabbed the plate of food that her mother had made for her to eat. She loaded her fork as she took a bite.

"This is good mom, I missed your breakfast." Olivia said taking another load of food on her fork

"well you better eat up baby girl." Her mother said.

"Mom did you give all the bacon to Livvie." Janet asked reaching in Olivia's plate for more bacon.

" Jay, you guys are not teenage anymore to be fight over bacon and eggs."

"But Mom." Janet whine.

"Here, take this one." Mrs. Pope Took the bacon of her plate giving it to Janet.

"Haha mom, you should send her back in the room."

" I will send you in the room if you don't shut up Livvie."

"Yes ma'am."

_( After five minutes of silent)_

"How often does he spend the night Livvie?" Mrs. Pope said looking at Olivia.

"What?" Olivia answers almost choking on her milk.

"Fitz, how often does he spend the night?"

"two to three times a week."

Mrs. Pope looked at her daughter. " I hope you're being careful."

"Mom!" Olivia shot.

"Don't mom me, when people in love, they do stupid things, and don't tell me your on the pills. Because you were on the pills when you got pregnant with Mia."

"Tell her mama." Janet adds in, laughing at her mother's comment.

"Shut up Jay." Olivia said playfully.

"You're in deep Livvie; I can see it all in your eyes." Mrs. Pope said smiling with her daughter.

" I am mom, he means everything to me."

" I was just like you many years ago, crazy in love with you father."

" I never thought I would love any man the way I love Fitz, we tried the friend thing it didn't work, no matter how hard I tried to pushed him away, he kept coming back broking down the walls I had built from getting hurt." Olivia said

"He's a determined man." Mrs. Pope said, "man like that, will not stop until they get what they want."

"He really is mom, Mia just like that and it scared me mom, She has his personality." Olivia said

"Fitz crazy about Mia mom, he can't wait to see her." Janet add in

"who Fitz?" Mia said as she enters the kitchen.

The three Pope women stop their movement and turned their heads as they stare dead in Mia's big round blue eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here are the descriptions of Malia Elizabeth- Carolyn Pope, she's 4'8 in height and weight about 55 pounds, skinny just like her mom Olivia. long black curly hair, round big blue eyes, dark-brown skin, and full big lips just like her mom. She look like both Fitz and Olivia. **

**Chapter # 18**

"who are we talking about?" Mia said looking at her mom, aunt, and her Gigi as she enter the dining room.

"A very good friend of mommy's which I need to talk to you about." Olivia said looking at her mom and sister to give her and Mia some privacy.

"But first, I need a hug from my baby, I missed you much." Olivia said as she hugged Mia tight.

"Ok mom," Mia said, needed air from her mom's tight hug." I think I need to breathe".

"well Jay," Mrs. Pope said, grabbing her stuff, "it's time for us to leave."

"Y'all Leaving already?" Mia asks as she took some of the food off the plate putting it in her mouth.

"Sat down and eat Mia, what did I tells you about stand while you eat." Olivia said.

"I'm not sitting to eat mom, I'm going to the mall with aunt Jay and Gigi." Mia said

"no you're not." Janet said as she and Mrs. Pope made their way to the door.

"Why not."

"Because I need to talk to you about something very important." Olivia add rubbing her daughter's hair.

"Can it wait mom, please." Mia whine

" we can go to the mall this weekend since you start school on Monday." Olivia said as she rubbed her daughter's cheeks.

" But mom." Mia whines again.

"Mia!" Olivia said, giving her the eyes that say that's enough.

"Ok mom." Mia answer in a disappointing tone.

"come sit with me." Olivia said as she walks to the couch pulling Mia behind her.

Olivia took a deep breath as she about to come clean to her daughter.

"remember when I told you that your daddy died while I was pregnant with you?" Olivia explains as she looked in her daughter's eyes.

Nodding her head yes. "yes mommy, he died in a drunken driving car accident."

" Right." Olivia said as she took a deep breath. "well, I lied about that baby, mommy lied to you."

"what do you mean?" Mia asked confused looking at her mother for more explanation.

"I don't know how to say this." Olivia lip starts to quiver as tears start to come down her face.

"What is it mommy, just say it." Mia said in a shaking voice as her lip quiver just like her mom.

Looking straight in her daughter's blue eyes. "He's not dead Mia."

"He's not what?"

"he's alive."

" Maybe I'm deaf and needs to check my earning" Mia said standing up from the couch, " what did you?"

" your dad is alive Mia, he had been and still is."

"Is this some kind of sick jokes mom?"

"No baby."

Looking at her mother's face expression, Mia knew that her mother was serious, " You're serious."

" Yes Mia."

" I don't get it."

"see, ten years ago, I slept with a man who wasn't my husband. I was just out of college and your uncle matt had invited me and your aunt Jay to one of his friend's private party in Carolina. As the night went on, I saw this guy whom I had seen on TV numerous of times because his father served as governor and a senator in Carolina during that time. We started talking and one thing lead to another and I had sex with him, a month later I found out that I was pregnant with you so I lied to my mom and dad that your father was a man that I met in college who died-

"in a drunk driving car accident the day before your college graduation." Mia finishes for her.

" I'm so sorry Mia, I didn't mean to hurt you or the others."

"so where is my father mom?" Mia said pacing the floor.

"What I'm about to tell you only stays between us."

"where is he mom!?" This time, Mia was yelling

"He's the President of the United State."

"What?" Mia whisper as she lost her balance and fell on the floor.

Olivia ran to reach for her daughter.

"Don't touch me, don't you dare touch me." Mia screams as she moved away from Olivia.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you, I wanted to tell you….. I was going to tell you."

"When mom, when were you going to tell me. on my prom night, my twenty-one birthday, or on my wedding day." Mia said as she screams and cried through her tears.

"Mia pleases."

" Please what mom?!, that I should forgive you and pretend that nothing ever happened?"

" I'm not asking you to pretend Mia, I'm asking you to please understand why I did it."

"What kind of a mother are you, you saw how I cried myself to sleep each year when they have the father and daughters dance at my school. Even though uncle Matt offers to take me every year, I never went because I only wanted to share those moments with my dad, and you took that away from me."

"If I can do things over again, I would."

"But you can't mom, you can't. Because of you I lost ten years of my life not knowing who my father is, do you understand how painful that is." Mia said getting off the floor and walking away

"Baby please don't go, not like this Mia." Olivia said, reaching for her daughter's hand.

" Just don't touch me."

" I made a mistakes baby, please forgive." Olivia cried pulling her daughter in her chest.

"How could you mommy, I want to hate you so bad, but I can't, because I love you too much." Mia sob in her mother's chest.

"I'm so sorry baby." Olivia silent cried kissing her daughter's hair walking to the couch so they can sit.

Afraid to ask the question. "Does he know about me.?"

Olivia's heart broke hearing the pain in her daughter's voice.

"No baby."

Raising her head from her mother's chest and looking in her big round brown eyes. "Why not?"

Wiping her daughter's tears from her eyes. "Because I never told, but I'm going too this Sunday."

"So you want to tell me, for the past four years that you work for this man, you never told him about me. "

"No Mia."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"no baby, I will never be ashamed of you."

Silent.

"when will i meet him?" Mia whisper

"After I talk to him first."

"Do you think his other three children going to like me?"

"They will love you Mia, especially Karen.." Olivia answer rubbing her daughter's back.

"are the anymore secretes that I need to know mom." Mia asked looking at her mother

Olivia wasn't sure if she could tell Mia that she's still sleeping with Fitz, but knowing how smart Mia is, it was best to tell her the truth.

"Mia baby," Olivia stammers. "remember I told you that I was seeing someone special and I wanted you to meet him."

"yeah."

"That someone special is-"

"my father." Mia cut her off

"you don't sound mad about it."

"it's your personal life do whatever you want mom." Mia said getting off the couch and walking towards her bedroom.

"where are you going."

"I need a nap mom; I don't know what to say right now. It's just too much for me."

"Ok baby. I love you."

Mia didn't answer Olivia back; she walked in the hall and straight to her room.

Unknown to Olivia, Fitz had been calling her phone for the past two hours because he had left his phone at Olivia's during his visit earlier today. And since she wasn't picking up and knowing that her family would be gone, he decide to go back to her house to get his phone and spend some time with her.

It was six pm and Mia had been napping for the past hours, Olivia decides it was time to wake her up for dinner so that they can talk some more after dinner if she had any more questions. As soon she made her way out of the kitchen heading to Mia's room, when she heard her door bell.

Who could that be she thought?

Opening the door when she saw.

"Fitz." Olivia said, looking around "What are you doing here."

"You ok? You look like you've seeing a ghost."

Closing the door "what are you doing here?"

"I left my phone here."

"where?"

"In your couch from earlier today, how are you feeling."

"Good." Olivia said making her way to the couch to find his phone. "Here" handing his phone to him.

"You ok babe." Fitz said, noticing how Olivia's whole body is shaking like something happened as he made his way on the couch.

"I'm fine, just tired that's all."

"you seen a little shaking."

"I'm fine Fitz."

"come here," Fitz said pulling Olivia to sit with him. "Talk to me babe, what's wrong."

Olivia cover her face with her hands taking a deep breath, As soon she open her mouth to speak.

"How long was I sleep for mom." Mia said making her way in the living room.

"Mom?" Fitz said looking at Olivia confused.

\


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey gladiators, Sorry for the late update, I had been sick with sore throat since Tuesday night I can now finally sit and write. I'm at the doctor office while writing chapter #19. Thank you guys so much for the nice comments and review, I'm glad your enjoying this because I am too. **

**Here we go!**

**Chapter # 19**

"Mom?!" Fitz repeated again, looking between Olivia and Mia.  
Mia stood there frozen; looking at her father, the man her mother told her about was standing in her living room and staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes like hers.  
" I'll take my dinner in my room" mia said, grabbing the plate off the table and heading to her room. "Where's my iPod mom?".  
Looking at Fitz as he stares right at her. " in my room on the left Dresser. "  
After Mia left the living room.  
"What's going on Livvie? "Fitz ask as soon he heard Mia's room door closed.  
"I was going to tell you on Sunday, but since you're here-"  
" what's going on Livvie?" Fitz said cutting her off.  
"Mia." Olivia said looking at her feet and tucking her hair behind her ear. "she's my daughter Fitz…. ours daughter."  
At first Fitz thought he was hearing things, he heard my daughter part, but the ours part causes Fitz eyes to pop out.  
" what did you say? "Fitz said taking off his jacket and putting it in a nearby chair as he walks slowly towards Olivia.  
Finally looking at Fitz "Mia is our daughter Fitz, as in you and me."  
Making sure that he heard her right." mia is not Janet's? "  
Hold back the tears that threatened to run down her face. "No Fitz"  
" please explains to me because I'm having a hard time understanding this". Fitz said frustrated as he pace the floor.  
" I was the girl that you slept with ten years ago at the Hilton hotel 0n March 2 Fitz."

"What?"

" It was me that night Fitz, the girl you slept with."

" It had been you all these years and you're now telling me Olivia?" Fitz screams as he became Blue in the face**.**

" I Tried to tell you and I-" Olivia said as she struggle to explain herself.

"Do you understand how bad I felt when I found out that I slept with someone not knowing if she wanted it or not."

" I knew what I was doing that night Fitz, I wasn't drunk and I wanted you. I tried to find you Fitz ."

"You didn't! because if you did, I would had know the moment that you found out you were pregnant, you did what was best for you Olivia." Fitz said as he became Enraged.

Olivia went Ballistic as she scream, "I did what I thought was best for me and her, I didn't know better at that time, I tried to find you, and when I did, you were already married with a baby. I couldn't show up and be like, hey Mr. governor to be, guest what? I'm pregnant and it's yours."

"That would have been a started Olivia; you waited ten years Olivia, ten years to tell me this? How could you." Fitz said as hot tears drain down his face.

" I Love you I was stupid and I'm sorry." Olivia said pleading with him.

Not wanted to hear her declaration of love for him. " who else know about this?"

" My mom find out today that you're Mia's father. Janet knew from the start, my gladiators know I'm her mother, I told them her father died in a car accident and Cyrus knows that you're her father."

"Cyrus?!." Fitz said getting pissed off.

" I told Cyrus not to say anything and that I will tell you when I was ready."

" Wow."

"I'm so sorry babe, I didn't know better back then, I was young and-

"You wasn't young when you opened your legs that night, don't even try to find excuses this time Olivia. I don't even know who you are anymore Olivia." Fitz said as he became livid with Olivia's answer.

"So your parents were in the dark just like us?"

"Yes Fitz, and if they knew that I was pregnant for big Jerry's son, it would had been war world three Fitz."

"Don't even Livvie."

"I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry."

Walking toward her coming face to face with her only an inch away from her face. "Is that all you can say? Sorry? Can you bring back the ten years that I lost with my daughter, can sorry make up the little moment of her life that I missed Olivia? "

" I wish I can take you and Mia pain away, knowing what I know now, I would had done things differently."

" But you can't, you can't. you know how much I love my children Livvie, you know that, and you did this to me."

"I'm sorry Fitz." Olivia said grabbing his face and crushing her lips on his.

Grabbing her two hands and pushing her off him "Do you think sex going fix thid Olivia? Fitz said as he held her hand and looking in her eyes "I understand that we use sex as a tool to fix our problems when there is one, this time, I don't think sex going to fix Olivia." Fitz said letting go of her hand.

"that it for us?" Olivia asks as more tears ran down her face.

" What do you means that's it.?"

" Are we done for good.?"

" Is that all you think about? You .you .you? I'm not breaking up with you Olivia. For Christ sake, I just found out that the love of my life have my baby and lie about it for ten years. I need some time to processes all this Liv… Why you couldn't tell me when you took the job as my campaign manager?" Fitz ask as he wipe the tears that couldn't stop running down his face.

" I just couldn't, I was waiting until after your presidency."

"wow Ms. Pope." Fitz said walking to towards the window as he ran hands through his hair. "This is why you cried when I talked about having family with you? Were those the tears of enjoy, or tears of guilty."

"Both" Olivia whisper.

"Seeing how puffy and red Mia's eyes were, I'm guessing she just find out today too."

Nodding her head "Yes."

" How could you do this to that little girl, having her believe that her father died in a car accident."

" I'm so sorry."

By the time Fitz and Olivia was done going back and forward, it was one am in the morning.

" I need to see her at the white house tomorrow, now that she's here, i want to shared everything moment with her. Making up lost time and catching up with her and get to know her." Fitz said as he put on his jacket.

"Fitz."

"If you trying to stop me from spending time with my daughter, you will see a side of me that you have never seen before. I will tell Mellie and the kids, we can keep this between us because I don't want her caught between our scandals.

"Ok." Said wiping her face.

Walking to the door to exit "Tell Mia I love her and I will see her tomorrow so that I can properly introduce myself."

" Ok.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, Thanks for reading and for always leaving me nice comments on twitter and my blog, it means a lot to me that you're still around on this journey with me. The following chapters to come will be very short and I will update once a week due to my very busy schedule. I work full-time, I go to school full-time, I have children which are my 24-7 job and I am also an actor. Lots of major audition coming up therefore I wouldn't be writing no more long chapters like I used too. If your want me to continue this story let me know. Thanks for reading**

**Chapter # 20**

It had been five days since Fitz saw Olivia. He had told Olivia that he wanted to see Mia the following day when he found out the truth. Due to some campaign emergency and running the country, he never had the chance to see them that Tuesday. However, today was the day that he was going to see his daughter and introduce her to her three others siblings who can't wait to meet her. Even though Fitz hasn't seen Mia, he had called everyday to talk to her and see how she was doing. He had told Mellie about Mia and Mellie wasn't happy about the news. He had also made it clear to Mellie that if that news ever went to the public, there will be hell to pay.

It was 12 pm and Olivia and Mia will be at the white house around 1:30pm. In the mean time, Fitz took all his work in his private office to do which was faster than being in the oval office. The oval was a big distraction and he needed to be free from that. After 45 minutes of working he heard someone knocking at his door..

"Go away Mellie." Fitz said in an unhappy tone not wanted to get in another argument with her regarding Mia.

"It's not Mellie Fitz."

Fitz stood on his feet when he heard the familiar female voice, "Sara." Fitz open the door letting her in.

"Hey." Sara smile walking in but knew something was wrong with Fitz

Smiling back at Sara "How are you."

Sara raised her brows looking at Fitz."I'm good; you look like you haven't slept in days how you are?"

"I'm good." Fitz lied.

"No you're not."

"Sara." Fitz whine not wanted to talk.

"Talk to me." Sara said, taking off her coat and sitting on the sofa.

Closing the door and sitting next to her. "Remember ten years ago when I got drunk and slept with someone?"

Nodding her head. "Yes I remember. What happened now?" Sara asked with caution in her voice.

"Well, the girl that I slept with had been working for me for the past four and a half years."

"What?!" Sara almost screams. " Who is she Fitz?!"

"Olivia. Olivia Pope is the girl I slept with ten years ago, and that's not all."

"Oh no." Said said, knowing the next answer.

"I went over her apartment on Monday to see how she was doing, to make long story short, I came face to face with my ten years old daughter."

"Wow Fitz, I'm so sorry."

Fitz looked at Sara as tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

Sara wrapped her arms around Fitz and cradled him against her chest; Fitz hugged Sara tight as he cried in silent and letting everything out. After ten minutes.

"Look at me Fitz," Sara said cupping his face and looking in his blue eyes. " It's going to be ok, I know emotion are high and everyone feelings are hurt, but for the sake of Mia, you two needs to work together and make it right. Right now Mia needs you and you can't stay mad at Olivia forever. Even though Olivia did something that is unforgiveable, she loves you Fitz and I need you to forgive her and do the right thing."

" I don't know what to do Sara."

"That's why you and Olivia need to sit together and figure this out."

"They're coming over at 1:30 so the kids can meet her."

"That's good, how do Mellie feels about all this."

"Mellie will always be Mellie Sara."

" I bet Karen happy."

" She's super excited."

"How does Mia look?" Sara said smiling.

" Oh my God Sara, she's gorgeous. Big blue eyes, she has her mother's full lips and face structured but once you see her in person, you will know that's a Grant." Fitz said proud.

" I can't wait to meet her Fitz."

Fitz was about to speak when they heard Mellie called.

"Honey! Mia and Olivia are here."

Looking at Sara.

"Go!" Sara said, standing up from the sofa.

"You want to meet her?"

Putting on her coat "Maybe next time."

"Thanks for the talk." Fitz said pulling her in a hug.

What Fitz and Sara didn't know is that Olivia and Mia were standing in the door way watching them.

Pulling from the embrace, Fitz looked up a saw an unhappy Olivia giving him the look that said 'I want to kill your ass right now.'

Stepping away from Fitz "Hi" Sara said reaching her hand out for Mia to shake. "You must be Mia, I'm Sara."

Shaking Sara's hand. "Yes I am nice to meet you Mrs. Sara." Mia smile.

"Olivia." Sara smile

"Sara." Olivia fake a smile.

After Sara left.

"I will be in Cyrus's office," Olivia said, "call me when you're ready ok."

"Ok mommy."

Kissing her daughter on the lip. "I Love you."

"Bye mommy." Mia wave to her mother.

Leaving Fitz and Mia alone in his private office.

"Hi." Fitz said smiling at his daughter.

Mia smile from ear to ear as she "Hi Mr. President."

"Can I hug you"? Fitz asks looking in his daughter eyes for approval.

Walking over to him" I had waited ten years for this, course you can." Mia closed her eyes as she hugged her father for the first time, Holding on to him tight and never letting go.

Few moments later.

"I know we had talk on the phone a lot for the past couples of days, I wanted to spend some time with you alone before meeting the others if that's alright with you."

" I will love that sir, thanks for having me again."

" So you and mommy did all your shopping for school on Monday."

" yes."

"Are you excited for school on Monday?"

" I am but little scared starting a new school."

Pulling his daughter close to him "Awww kid, it's going to be alright. Karen and Jerry will be there with you. Are you is that the only thing bothering you?"

Mia look at her father and wasn't sure if this was the right thing to ask.

"I have been wanted to ask you this sir,"

"What's wrong baby, is everything ok." Fitz look at his daughter worried.

"Everything is fine sir. I was wondering what I should call you sir."

"Look me Mia," Looking in her big blue eyes. "calls me whatever makes you comfortable."

"are you sure sir.?"

"Absolutely."

"Can I call you dad?"

Fitz voice chokes with emotion. " if that makes you comfortable, it will make me happy if you did."

Fitz and Mia had been talking for the past three hours. Mia had told Fitz about her favorite's things, her likes and dislikes. Fitz had given her a tour around the white house, introducing her to people as Olivia Pope's daughter and mentioning that they will be seeing her a lot. She had also met her siblings and they all were all happy to meet her, Fitz had asked Olivia and Mia to stay for dinner which was great because the kids really wanted to know everything about her. Karen was super excited to have a sister to share everything with. It was about nine pm at night now and Fitz needed to talk to Olivia while Karen and Mia caught up some more.

"Livvie we need to talk to you." Fitz said once everyone was gone they were left alone in the oval.

"Okay."

"I would like to see Mia as much as possible. I was thinking will it be ok to have her Friday-Sunday since she stay with you."

"The cameras Fitz." Olivia whisper looking up at the camera.

" Tom is on duty so everything fine."

" Every other weekends Fitz, weekend are the only days that I wouldn't be working since she staying with me again."

" Oh come on Livvie, you've had her all to yourself for ten years, I wasn't there for her first step, her first words, and chasing the monster under her bed. I want to see her and spend time with her as much as possible." Fitz pointed out.

"You're not being fair Fitz."

"Don't even go there!" Fitz clenches his jaw. "You really want to talk about what's fair."

Olivia took a deep breath. We should start off with one weekends a month, the first Friday of every month and see how things will work out."

" What?!" Fitz screamed

" can you keep it down Fitz."

" I think that fair enough Fitz."

"Fair for whom? You?"

"Just for couples of month Fitz."

"No Livvie, Karen already love her and happy to have a sister, she will visit every weekend".

After silent moment.

"let start with every other weekend and spilt the holiday." Olivia said .

"Ok." He nodded.

" You have all the list of things she can have and can't have, she's in bed by eight pm and it also on the list." Olivia explained to him.

"we said earlier that the security and driver will take her to school and you pick her up after school, are we still ok with that." Fitz asks making sure she was ok with that.

"Yes Fitz."


	21. Chapter 21

**There is a big ten months jumped in this chapter. Fitz had won second term and everything is working great between him and Olivia as far Mia's needs are concerned. Olitz are together, but they haven't had sex since the truth came out. Even though Fitz had forgiving Olivia, he still feel betrayal about what she did. Thanks for the feedbacks and comments gladiators! You rock!**

**Chapter # 21**

It had been a miserable ten months for Olivia, she hadn't slept in ten months and it was killing her. She couldn't get Fitz out of her mind and she was still tore about that little moment she saw between him and Sara during Mia's first visit at the white house in his private office. She still wanted to talk to Fitz about that and she will. For the past ten months, Fitz had been a great father and a supporter for their daughter. He mail out checks to Olivia every month helping her in every way that he can.

_(Friday afternoon at Olivia's apartment.)_

"Livvie you need to eat. You've lost weight." Her sister said as she ate her salad.

"I'm eating Jay."

"No you're not. You picking at it just like Mia does when she don't want to eat her veggie."

"Jay." Olivia groaned.

"Spill it. What's wrong Livvie?" Jay demand, putting down her fork.

"Nothing Jay, Nothing wrong."

" Fitz?" Jay raised her brow looking at her sister.

Olivia sighed, "He seen to distant his self from me for the past ten months. We talk here and there, but most of that conversation is all about Mia or work, nothing about us anymore Jay. I fucked up big this time sis and I don't know what to do."

Jay frowned and looked at Olivia. "What do you mean? I thought you'd said everything was fine."

" fine as in we're not fighting and everything going great between us as parents, but. we haven't had sex in ten month Jay."

Jay who was in the middle of drink her water, spit out her drinks. "What?!"

" we haven't had sex jay." Olivia roll her eyes repeat herself again.

" No wonder why you look like hell." Jay said laughing.

Not amuse by her sister reaction " I don't find this funny Jay."

"Sorry. You need to give him time Livvie, he'll come back around."

Moment of silent.

"He's coming over tonight." Olivia said looking at her food.

"Is that a bad thing or good thing?"

"Good I guess." Olivia answers unsure what to say.

" You don't sound too happy about that."

" I'm happy that he's coming over."

"And?"

"And I'm scared I might say or do something to set him off."

" Everything will be fine Livvie."

" I hope so."

"Please make sure Mia is asleep before you start screaming Potus name when he hit it."

"Jay!." Olivia laughed, throwing one of her veggie at her sister.

"Use condoms please since you're no longer on the pills." Jay said getting up and getting ready to leave.

"You are leaving already?"

" I have errands to run for mom. Knowing her, I better do it now because I don't feel like hearing her mouth."

Hugging her sister "I'm so glad that you and mom now live five minutes away."

" Me too sis, love you."

"Love you more."

_(9:30 at night over at Olivia's apartment.)_

Fitz helping Olivia putting the clean dishes away.

"Dinner was great Livvie, thanks."

Facing him and handing him another plate for he to put away. "You're welcome Potus, I'm glad you enjoy it."It's been a while since the last time I cooked for you." Olivia smile.

"This last plate?"

"Yeah."

Changing the subject stand with her hand on her hip and facing him. "Rumors has it that Sara's husband wants to run for president three years from now."

"Really.?" Fitz answers with questioning look.

"Humm."

"She didn't say anything to me the last time I saw her."

"And when was the last time you saw her?"

"Ten months ago." Fitz said as he lean against the kitchen sink.

"You mean when Mia and i walked in on you two feeling up on each other."

Fitz knew where this was going.

"We weren't feeling up on each other Livvie."

"Really? it seen that she might had given you head in your office."

"If you're going to start your shit again, I'm out." Fitz started to walk out of the kitchen.

Pushing him back in the kitchen. " So why the fuck she was in your private office for Fitz." Olivia screamed a little with an attitude .

Fitz grabbed her two hands. "Stop pushing me and let me explain."

"Go ahead." Olivia all in his face.

"Maybe if you back the fuck up I can explain."

"So you can explain with me in your face."

"No, if you stop acting like Olivia Pope from the Bronx, I can explain."

Giving him space. "Ok."

"When i saw you that Monday and thought that you were sick, I told Cyrus that you weren't feeling well and you needed to rest. Therefore, Cyrus had called Sara to help him with information that he needed. She came in my office to tell me that everything was ok, I told her about Mia and giving her a hug for her help.

"You told her about Mia!" Olivia shouted.

"Keep your voice down." Fitz whisper, not wanted to wake Mia.

"Why did you do that?"

"Sara will never say anything, to anyone. Not even John when it comes to things that involved me."

"Right, because you will pay her back in sex later."

"That is not true and you know it."

"Really Fitz, it's been ten months since we last had sex or a decent conversation regarding our relationship."

"I'm not having sex with Sara."

"What about Mellie?"

"Don't even go there Livvie."

" I'm sorry for what I did and I will always apologize for the rest of my life. However, I just don't like Sara being there for you to comfort you Fitz, your slept together the last time she comforted you."

Pulling her closer to him" I promise you that it will never happened again Livvie, stop worry about me jumping in the bed with Sara."

"Are you still mad at me." Olivia whisper against his chest.

"No babe, I just needed some time."

"How much time."

"You're starting to sound like broken record asking the same question Livvie." He rubbed his stiffness against her thigh.

Fitz lower his head as he kiss her gently, the kiss her sweet and slow, something Olivia been wanted for the past ten months. Picking her up and putting her on the kitchen sink. Fitz pulled down her boy-shorts and slipping two finger in her.

"I want to taste you." He said against her lips.

"Take me in the room Fitz."


	22. Chapter 22

**Olitz continting their sex in the bedroom. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter # 22**

Once Fitz and Olivia got in the bed room, he undresses her and lays her on the bed. Grasping her thigh, he pulled her legs open wild as he dipped his finger to stroke her clit. Olivia closed her eyes as she moved her hip up and down on his his finger and moaned for more.

"Open your eyes Livvie; I want to see you come."

"Mmm Fitz, That's feels good."

Making his finger go deeper inside her hot warm channel, she moaned. "Oh God, Fitz, add more fingers babe."

Fitz adds another finger in her hot wet juice pussy, making her screaming out loud in passion.

" Oh yeah!"

Her pussy squeezed his fingers as he finger fucked her deep.

"Come on my fingers Livvie, don't hold back." Fitz moaned

"Yes! Don't stop Fitz." She screamed as she rides his fingers.

Fitz pulled his fingers out of her as his mouth went her thigh, his tongue taking the place where his fingers had been doing over time. He licked her from her butt-hole to her pussy, he played with her pussy with his lip. Using his teeth to nibble at her labia, taking her over the edge.

" I want your dick in me babe, fuck me now."

" you want this dick don't you." Fitz tease her placing his cock against her entrance .

As soon Fitz was about to enter her.

"Babe please put this on." Handing him the condom.

"Livvie." Not wanted to put on the condom

" You know I'm not on the pills anymore."

" I will be subtle babe."

" No babe, we need to be careful."

Kissing her neck and easing her breast. " I will pulled out fast Livvie."

" Mmmm Fitz. Pull out fast ok."

" Ok."

( sex round 1 10:00pm in a Horse sex position)

He sits cross-legged and leans back supporting himself with both arms behind . She kneels over his lap hugging him with her thighs and lowers herself down.

"Oh shit Livvie." Fitz moaned enjoying the pleasure.

"You like this Fitz, you like me fucking you hard like this."

Unable to speak due to pleasure. "Oh fuck babe, faster Livvie."

Ten minutes later.

" I'm coming Livvie."

One last ride, Olivia jumped off him as she knee so he can spilled his seed in her mouth.

( Sex round 2 10:45pm The Catherine Wheel sex position)

" You ready for round 2?" Fitz said as he play with his hard rock cock. "

" I'm always ready for you babe."

" Get let get in The Catherine Wheel sex position."

They got on the floor as they got in their sex position. They sat down opposite of each other, Olivia took her legs round Fitz's torso as he enter her. He then wraps one of his leg over to hold her in place as they fucked.

" It's been a while since we did this position Fitz, I'm enjoy it." Olivia monad

Fitz grabbed Olivia's legs as he pulled her faster on him as he fucked her good.

20 minutes later.

( sex round 3 11:15 The X-Rated sex positions)

Fitz lies face up on the bed, while Olivia turns around and straddles him — so her back is toward him — she then lowers herself onto him. She extends her legs back toward his shoulders, relaxing her torso onto the bed between his feet. With both her legs and his forming an X-shape, she starts to slide up and down.

"I will fuck this pussy up tonight." Fitz said moving Olivia ass up and down on his cock.

"It's your pussy do whatever you want. oh God!" Olivia screamed in pleasure.

" Oh your pussy feels so good."

"Fuck me hard and faster Fitz."

" You want it fast." Fitz pound hard as he speak.

" Yesssssssssssssss! Oh yeah! Just like that."

(Sex round 4 11:45pm The Ascent to Desire)

"Come here." Fitz called Olivia as walked her sexy walk towards him.

Fitz stands with feet firmly on the ground hip width apart, knees slightly bent. As he lifts Olivia onto him, she wraps her legs around his hips.

"Don't drop me babe." Olivia said

"When did I ever drop you before." Fitz look in her eyes pound her fast and hard.

"OOOOOOOOH your dick is so good."

"Yeah."

"Ahhhh oh God, fuck me hard lover boy."

With that Fitz pound her hard fast with a loud screaming as they climax.

( Sex round 5 12:20 am The Crouching Tiger)

Fitz play with is cock looking at Olivia with passion and desire.

" I want to do the Crouching Tiger." He lick his lips

" You want this pussy don't you." She tease him, playing with herself while he watch.

" Oh I want to fuck you so bad."

" Lay on the bed she order yes ma'am."

" your knees need to be on the edge of the bed." He did as she order him too.

Sitting on his thick pencil head cock, Fitz took his hands as he held on to Olivia's ass as she squats over him facing away in the Crouching Tiger sex position. Olivia bounced up and down on him as Fitz playfully slapped her ass.

Olivia play with Fitz balls while he fuck her. " Oh shit Livvie. I would last long if you do that again."

" Oh Yeah!."

"Bounced on that shit Livvie."

" How much you like my tight warm pussy on your cock."

" very much Livvie, I can't stop and I wouldn't stop."

With one last bounced on him. Olivia got on the floor as Fitz came hard spilling his seed on Olivia face.

After five more round of during the following possiton such as the The Hero, The Dolphin, The Glowing Juniper, The Plow, and the The Cross. Olivia had enough as she and Fitz fell to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter # 23**

It was Saturday morning and Fitz had already left Olivia's apartment after long night of love making. The good news is she don't work today which was blessing. However, she sometimes works at home when she has too depending on the project. For the past ten months, she had been looking into the operation of Remington trying to find out who shot down the plane that killed her father. She had brought the information to Fitz's attention but he shut her down like a boss. Since Jake and Fitz were in the navy together and Jake works at the Pentagon and knows about this stuff, Olivia turns to him for his help. She had asked both Jake and Huck to help her.  
It was now nine am and Mia was still sleeping, Olivia had finally got up and made some breakfast for her and decided it was time for her to wake up.  
Olivia went in mia's room sat on the edge of her bed.  
"Mia baby." Olivia said rubbing her daughter's face. "Time to wake up."  
Mia stir and whined "five more minutes mommy."  
" up up up."  
" but mommy."  
" but nothing, up. You went to bed at eight pm last night mia, you should have been up."  
" I didn't fall to sleep until nine mommy."  
" and whose fault is that ."  
"Chase!." Mia turned finally sitting up on her bed.  
" chase?." Olivia raised her eyebrows looking at her daughter.  
" um. He's my project partner." Mia yarns as she speak.  
" is this chase a boy or girl?" Olivia asked her daughter as she fixed her messy curls that was all over her face.  
" a boy mommy."  
" when is this project due?"  
" Wednesday. He's coming over at 2pm today so we can add some details on it."  
" well you better hurry." Olivia said getting off mia's bed.  
" where are my bedroom slipper."  
" next to your homework desk." Olivia point.  
" can I go to movies later mom." Mia ask walking behind her mom as they head in the dining room.

" With who." Olivia asked as they sat to eat.  
" Lisa and chase." Mia said biting on her bagel.  
" I'll think about it." Olivia said sipping her hot tea.  
" mommy please. "  
" I have to ask your dad first mia."  
" can you call him now?"  
" not this minute, you can ask him when you're done eating. "Olivia picking up her phone to call her sister.  
Mia got up from the chair as she gobbles down her breakfast.  
" slow down eating mia, what did I tell you about eating and standing." Olivia said looking at her daughter who was eating like a mad woman.  
" sorry." Mia said with food full in her mouth  
" sit down."  
" I'm done mommy can I call daddy now please. "  
Looking at her daughter and shaking her head. " go ahead. After you're done, go take your bath and clean your room."  
" ok mommy."  
Dialing fitz number.  
" hello." Fitz answer after the third rings.  
" hi daddy."  
" hi baby." Fitz lite up hearing his daughter's voice. " how are you."  
" I'm good." Mia smile in the phone. " daddy."  
" yesss. " fitz drag his yes knowing that mia needed something when she sound like that.  
" . I was wondering. Umm."  
" what do you need mia." Fitz asked when he heard mia struggling to ask him.  
" can I go to the movies with my two friends?" Mia Said fast.  
" first," fitz said laughing, " slow down and speak again because I did not hear a word you said."  
" can I please go to the movies with my two friends? Please daddy."  
" where's your mother?"  
" she's on the phone talking to Aunt Jay. "  
" Put her on for a second. "  
" mom!." Mia scream " mom daddy wants to talk to you."  
" I'm in the bedroom mia, and stop all that yelling. "  
Mia ran in her mother's room.  
" dad wants to talk to you. "  
" Jay I gotta go." Ending her call with her sister. "where's your phone."

" Here" Mia hand her the phone.  
" fitz" Olivia said walking away from her daughter.  
" hi"  
" hi." Olivia smile big when she heard Fitz's voice. " I missed you." She whispered  
" me too, how are you feeling."  
" a little sore but feeling good." Olivia blushed.

"Who got you all sore?" Fitz joked  
" not now babe, mia in the room." Olivia whispered in the phone.  
" she wants to go to the movies with her friends. "  
" I told her to asked you."  
" is she still fighting you about security following her?"  
" yup, that's why I told her to asked you."  
" well, she can to the movies, but. If she refused security, she wouldn't go anywhere. "  
" ok."  
" I will talk to you guys later; I have an important call waiting for Me."  
" love you."  
" I love you too."  
" what did daddy say.?" Mia when she said that her mother was done talking to her dad.  
" you can go to the movies mia."  
" but." Mia ask not wanting to hear the next answer.  
" you will have security with you at all time."  
" that's not fair mom, why do I need security for, I don't live with dad like Karen, jerry, and Teddy." Mia argues  
" it for your own protection. "Olivia said grabbing her phone to call Jake.  
" i don't need security mommy. " mia whined  
" then you wouldn't go ."  
" but mommy. "  
" but nothing mia! Our child, our rules. "Olivia give her daughter the warming eyes.  
" we will be done with our project at four, can we go after that?"  
" yup. Four to seven. "  
" what are these?" Mia asked picking up Olivia after morning pills box.  
" nothing that concerns you," Olivia said taking the box from her. " go take your bath and clean your room now."

It was six pm and mia had called Olivia that they will be home in an hour and asked if chase can come over so they could finish their project. Olivia was glad that mia had made friends in school but also worried that she was spending too much time with chase. Earlier today while they were doing their project, she notice chase and mia were flirting. She tried not to press on it because they were kids and chase seen like a great kid. He's very respectful with nice manner and that was surprising to her. Because many rich kids are rude and so disrespectful with no manner at all, although mia had told her that chase was eleven, she didn't believe her because he looks like he was fifteenth. He was very tall for his age and very handsome, with the same skin tone like mia with nice smoking green eyes. Mia told her that the girls worshipped at his feet in school  
and throws themselves on him because of his looks. He's the star of their football team and also the class president. Since chase and mia will be spending a lots of time together because they both have almost every classes together, Olivia had told mia that she would like to meet his mom when she pick him up tonight.

Its now seven thirty pm and Olivia had been waiting for Jake to come by with the information that he told her he had find. he had find something very significant regarding operation Remington and he couldn't say it on the phone due to security reasons. She sat there reading her magazine when she heard her doorbell ringing.  
" it's about time." Olivia said dropping the magazine on the table and running to the door.  
As soon olivia open the door, she stop dead in her track when she saw who was standing at her.  
" what the hell." 


	24. Chapter 24

**Lol I know I said that I will update once a week, but I can't help it sometimes when it comes to writing. I write when I have free time at work, school, or when my kids are sleeping. Thank you gladiators for the nice review and feedback.**

**Chapter # 24**

"What the hell are you doing here Sara?" Olivia said looking around the hall wondering who else came with her.  
" well hello to you too Olivia. "Sara said.  
" what do you want Sara." Olivia said in a serious tone with her face as hard as steel.  
" I came to pick up my son." Sara said with her arm folded on her chest looking at Olivia.  
" your who?".  
" Chase! Chase Wilson? He and Mia working on a project together for school"

"Chase? Chase is your son!?" Olivia almost scream.  
" yes Olivia, where is he."  
**Shit Olivia said in her head.**  
"Umm, He's in the other room with Mia. "Olivia said.  
" they're not done yet?"  
" almost. Come on in. Sorry to have you standing out there," Olivia said stepping aside so Sara can come in " I'm just surprise to see you of all people at my door."  
" it's ok, no worries. I thought mia told you I was coming. " Sara step in as Olivia closed the door.  
" She didn't. " Olivia said walking in the kitchen. " I have some tea and coffee ready if you want some".  
" coffee will be great thank you." Sara said surprise by Olivia offer.

Looking around Olivia's apartment "you have a nice place here Olivia. " Sara compliment.  
"Thanks," Olivia smiles "how do you like your coffee?" Olivia asked Sara  
" lots of cream and a little sugar. "

"Chase!" Olivia yelled.

"Yes Ms. Pope. Chase answered.

"Your mom here."

"Ok." Ten more minutes please." Chase yelled back.  
Walking back in the living room "Here you go." Olivia said as she handed the cup of coffee to Sara.  
" thanks."

"Chase said ten more minutes." Olivia said sipping her coffee. "So if you wanted to take off your coat, the coat closet is over there."

"Oh I'm fine, thanks."

After Few minutes of silence. .

"Look Sara, I know you and I aren't the best of friends, but for the sake of our children, I don't mind being civil." Olivia said looking at Sara.

"We're having coffee, that's a good start." Sara said sipping her coffee.  
After another five minutes of silence.  
" Chase is a very sweet little boy, and very smart. "Olivia said breaking the silence as she sip her coffee.  
" thanks, so is mia. She's very sweet and respectful. After spending time with her and gotten to know her for the past weeks, she's her father's daughter. I see lots of Fitz in her, that same strong drive and determination to success is in her. "  
Olivia looked at Sara curiously. "What do you mean gotten to know her?". Now putting her coffee down on the table.  
" mia had been spending lots of time at my house with my kids after school. She give me this paper," Sara said pulling the paper out of her bag. "She gives me this with your signature on it allowing her to stay after school at my house to do homework with the kids."  
Olivia took the paper from Sara and read it. "Oh yeah I remember, "She lied. Knowing that she never wrote or sign that letter.

Olivia was about to say something when she heard.  
"Mom!"Chase said walking over to his mom.  
"hey baby, how's was the movies? " Sara asked kissing her son.  
" it was great! We're done with the project." Chase said excited.  
"That's good! Ready to go." Sara asks standing up.  
"Yeah I'm all set and ready."  
" thanks for the coffee Olivia," Sara said as they walked to the door.  
" oh you're welcome. "  
" Thanks ms pope.." chase said.  
" you're welcome sweetie. See you soon." Both mia and Olivia wave as the Wilson exit their house and enter the elevator.  
Olivia closed her door and took the paper from her pocket that Sara had given her.  
" you wanna explain this? "Olivia places the paper in front of Mia as they sat on the couch.

"What's that." Mia asking picking up the paper.

" I don't know, why don't you read it." Olivia answered.  
After looking at the paper " I'm so sorry mom, I was going to tell you."

"You were going to tell? When Mia?"

"I'm sorry—"  
" you're sorry?!, Olivia said cutting her off. " you have your aunt Jay sign my name as Olivia Pope so that you can go over the Wilson' s? Why did you do that mia."  
" because Tess and chase are my new best friends and I wanted to know them besides hangout in school. "  
" and you couldn't asked me mia," Olivia said pulling her daughter's chin up so she can look at her. " this whole time I thought you were at the library, not knowing you were at the Wilson's."  
" because you don't like Sara mom."  
" what?"  
" I heard you talking on the phone with someone weeks ago and you said that you hate her."  
" that doesn't give you the permission to go to your aunt to sign my name on a paper that I have no knowledge of mia, you don't do that." Olivia snapped. "Jay signs this because she's the only one who knows how to sign my name like that. And look at me when I'm talking to you".  
Mia look at her mom as the tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it wouldn't happen again."  
"you right it wouldn't happen again, because for the next two weeks, you're grounded! "  
" Mom please."

" no mia!," Olivia yelled pointing her fingers in mia's face. " what you did was wrong! What if something would have happened to you while you're over at the Wilson? I would have look like a bad mother. I give you permission to go to the library after school, not over at the Wilson. No phone or computer for the next two weeks. And you're not going over at daddy's next weekend."  
Mia bursts out crying.  
" mommy please, I'm sorry."  
" don't even with the Crocodile tears, there are consequences when you break one of the rules, you know that, so stop. From now on I will be picking you up after school. I have the morning driver picking you up after school because I thought you were going to the library to do school work with friends. You lied mia and that is a no no. From today, your security will take you places when I give them the permission, not you handing them some fake paper with my name printed on it. "  
I'm sorry mom."  
" go take your bath and go to bed now!" Mia got up and ran out of the living room as faster as she could.  
While Olivia sat down to clam herself, she heard her phone and doorbell ringing at the same time, she looked at her phone and saw fitz calling. She decided that she will call him back later and see who was ringing her door bell.  
" coming, " Olivia yell as she ran to open her down.  
" Jake. "  
" Sorry I'm late, I had some stuff to take care of." Jake said as he enters.  
"It's ok."  
Jake notices that Olivia look upset. " You already. "  
" I'm fine. I just had a talk with Mia that left me heated."  
" kids."  
"Yup."  
" what did you find?" Olivia said changing the subject looking at Jake.

"You might want to sit down for this Olivia."

"Just tell me Jake, what you found."

"You will need to ask your married boyfriend where he was during Operation Remington." Jake said as he took the information file handing it to Olivia. " Open to page 2."

" Oh my God," Olivia grasp. "Fitz shot down the plane that killed my father."


	25. Chapter 25

**I really don't like the B613 or the operations Remington storyline, however, I just wanted to make it clear to everyone what happened to Olivia's dad. **

**Chapter # 25**  
since found out about operation Remington, Olivia hasn't slept. She had talked to Fitz over the weekend but she never brought up operation Remington because she wanted to see him in person and ask him face to face. She had also told Fitz what Mia did and he agreed with Olivia regarding her punishment. Olivia also told her sister and mom that she had found some new information regarding her father's death but her mother had told her to stop digging into his death and just let go. Olivia was upset that every time she brought some information regarding her father's death, her mother never really cares. While she sat in her office thinking about all this, she decided it was time to go see Fitz and ask him herself.

Putting her coat on and grabbing her stuff to leave.  
"Whoa, where are you going liv?" Jake asked blocking Olivia way.  
"Get the fuck out of my way Jake. "Olivia responded making her way to past Jake.  
" you going to talk to the president. " Jake asked again.  
" yes, I need to ask him myself now move out of my way." Olivia said pushing Jake.  
Still blocking her way. "And you think he will tell you the truth? "  
" you told me to ask him, so I'm going to ask him. Now will you excuse me." Olivia replied pushing past Jake as she walks to the elevator. "Huck," Olivia turned around " tell Harrison to take care of everything, I will see your tomorrow." Olivia said getting in the elevator.

"Ok Liv." Huck answer.  
" you idiots, "Huck whispered harshly when the elevator door closed, "I told you not to say anything to her."

"She asked for my help."

"No shit, she asked both of us and I told you not to say anything."  
" I want her to see that her might Fitz is not who she thinks he is." Jake hiss.  
" Are you stupid?" Huck said looking at Jake. "You are pushing her more into his arms."  
" And you think she's not already there? I just want her to see Fitz for who he really is."  
" you want her back don't you, that's' why you're playing hero to her?. "Huck said eyeing Jake.  
" I'm not playing hero here Huck; I just want her to know that he can get his hands dirty too."

"You know no matter what you do, she's in love with him.. very deep."

"I don't give a fuck, if I want Liv, I can get her at any time. Beside, who want to be with a woman who screams out her married boyfriend name during sex huck?"

"I think your phone is ringing and I bet that's the president calling, you better get it." Huck said as he saw Jake phone lighting up.

"Shit, I gotta go." Jake said running to the elevator.

( 25 minutes later.)

"Hi, hello, how are you." Olivia said walking in Cyrus's office.

"Better." Cyrus said smiling. "So," Cyrus said walking around his desk. "What's brings you here."

" Do I need a reasons to come visit a friend."

" Olivia."

"I need to talk to the president." Olivia said leaning against Cyrus's desk.

"Is everything ok?" Cyrus asks looking at Olivia.

"Cy." Olivia said, not wanting to talk about it.

Looking at his watch. "He will be done soon."

"Hey CY, do you still have David Johnson file- Olivia." Fitz said walking in Cyrus's office.

"I do sir."

"Can I have it please?" Fitz said still staring at Olivia.

"Here you go sir." Cyrus said handing the file to Fitz.

Looking at Olivia, Fitz knew something was wrong. "We can talk in my private office." Fitz said to Olivia as they exit Cyrus office and headed to his private office.

Once they were in Fitz's private office.

"Liv." Fitz said looking at her.

"Did you fly your air support during operation Remington?"

"What?"

" were you there, flying your air support like you said you always did during operation Remington-."

"Liv."

" or were you flying another mission someplace else."

"Is that you talking or your ex-boyfriend Jake."

"Just answer the question." Olivia said walking up to him.

" I don't know what you talking about."

" I need an answer."

" I don't know what you talking about."

" I'm not asking you about the detail, I'm not asking you to compromise national security, it is a lie. Are you lying about your military records, are you lying to me-." Olivia said almost about to cry.

"Like you did with defiance and Mia. You want to talk to me about life, about how much I missed you and our daughter and wish we were living together as family, great. When it comes to you, I'm a open book. But if you want to talk about operation Remington, you're not talking to me; you're talking to the commander in chief of the army forces. You're talking to the leader of the free world, so my only response to you, is Remington is a highly classify military operation which means it doesn't exist. So like I said, I don't know what you're talking about. "

"You're fucking lying and I know you are." Olivia said pointing her fingers in his face.

" I don't know Liv, if you want to know, maybe you should ask your mother. I like I said for the millions times, I don't know what you talking about."

" I thought you said there were no more secrets in our relationship Fitz, we tell the truth."

"Anything that I can tell you illegal Liv, no matter how many times you ask, I still don't know."

Wiping her eyes walking to the door to leave.

"I don't know why the fuck I wasting my time coming here."

Walking over to her. "Liv."

"Don't fucking touch me, I thought I knew you, I thought I knew everything about you."

"Livvie."

"One way or the other, I will find the truth." Olivia said as she left his office.

Ten minutes after Olivia left Fitz's private office.

"Let me guess," Mellie said leaning in the door way with her legs cross. " your whore left you again."

"This is not a good time Mellie." Fitz said putting down the paper he was reading and looking at her.

"It never a good time whenever you fight with that whore."

"is that the only vocabulary you learned at Harvard university?" Fitz said finally standing with his hands in his pocket.

"What?" Mellie closed the door walking towards Fitz.

"You hard me Mellie."

" No I didn't, if I did, I wouldn't be asking."

" so what name to we call you? Sleeping with another man who isn't your husband.."

Mellie stood there shock with her mouth open.

"Now you can't talk. You think I don't know Mellie; I was in the navy before I became a president Mellie. You think I don't know that you and your ex boyfriend Jake had been sneaking around for the past years?"

" Fitz."

"Don't Fitz me, Jake was the boyfriend you were dating before my father sold you to me."

"I can explain Fitz."

"There's nothing to explain here Mellie, just so you know. my kids will be living with me Once we're divorce."

" You think I'm going to sit back and let you and that whore take my kids from me, you better think again and think fast, because it wouldn't be happening."

Only two inches from her face " You don't want to go there, because you will not like the outcome"

"Don't forget that you and that whore have a little bastard running around that the world doesn't know about yet."

"I'm going to say this to you for the last time, if you hurt my daughter in anyway Mellie, it will be the last time that you saw day light."

" Is that a threat Fitzgerald," Mellie said all in his face. "You exist because I said you exist, if you think I'm going to sit back and let that whore takes everything I had worked hard for all these years, you better think again."

"Don't. Push. Me." with that, Fitz left the room with Mellie standing alone.

Olivia pulled up to her mom and sisters' house. As she parked in the driveway, she noticed that Jay car wasn't there, this give her the opportunity to ask her mother everything that she had been keeping inside.

"Morning mom," Olivia said entering the house. Moving further into the room she noticed that her mother was in the kitchen.

"Morning baby," Mrs. Pope replied, "come join me for breakfast".

"Where Jay." Olivia asked.

"At work." Mrs. Pope replied.

" I thought she doesn't work on Monday."

"Well, things changed. Are you hungry baby"

" No mom."

Looking at Olivia, Mrs. Pope watched her daughter and noticed something was wrong.

"You want to talk about it." Mrs. Pope asked Olivia as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

Olivia slid into one of the chair across her mother and took a deep breath.

"Don't yell at me mom and please don't be mad at me, I just need answers." Olivia said looking down at her hands.

"Look at me when you're talking Livvie." Her mother said looking at her as she ate her breakfast.

Olivia swallowed hard as she focused on her mother's pensive expression. " I find some new information regarding dad's death."

"What about it." Mrs. Pope asked putting down her fork as she looked at her daughter.

"I know who shot down the plane that dad was on killing him and other 300 and 28 passengers."

"Livvie, I told you to let this go."

"Don't you wanna know who killed dad?"

" No I don't Livvie, let it go."

" Why do you do this, shutting down when it comes to dad."

Mrs. Pope took a deep breath and knew it was time to tell Olivia who her father was and what really happened.

"He killed himself Olivia."

"What?!" Olivia jumped out of her chair.

" Livvie."

" Who….who so ever… who told you that?."

"Sit down Livvie; it's about time you know the truth."

"Mom." Olivia replied with tears falling from her big brown eyes as she sat.

"Your dad was a terrorist Olivia; I didn't know this until few years before his death. He was taking information from the government and feeding it to al-Qaeda terrorists, "The Base" and alternatively spelled al-Qaida and sometimes al-Qa'ida is a global militant Islamist and takfiri organization founded by Osama bin Laden in Peshawar, Pakistan, at some point between August 1988 and late 1989, with its origins being traceable to the Soviet War in Afghanistan. It operates as a network comprising both a multinational, stateless army and a radical Sunni Muslim movement calling for global Jihad and a strict interpretation of sharia law. It has been designated as a terrorist organization by the United Nations Security Council, NATO, the European Union, the United Kingdom, the United States, India and various other countries . Al-Qaeda has carried out many attacks on non-Sunni Muslims, non-Muslims, and other targets it considers kafir. Al-Qaeda has attacked civilian and military targets in various countries, including the September 11 attacks, 1998 U.S. embassy bombings and the 2002 Bali bombings. The U.S. government responded to the September 11 attacks by launching the War on Terror. With the loss of key leaders, culminating in the death of Osama bin Laden, al-Qaeda's operations have devolved from actions that were controlled from the top-down, to actions by franchise associated groups, to actions of lone wolf operators. You of all people should know that America does not negotiate with terrorists. He and the al-Qaeda was taking a bomb to London to wipe out half of the country, I find out their plans and told the government. Few hours before the plane landed, the government had no choice but to shoot the plane down. Saving the country from great catastrophe, therefore him and his terrorist group pays the price with his lives."

Wiping the tears from her eyes. "Why you didn't tell me this earlier mom."

"You wouldn't have understood Livvie….. i-I did what was best for you and your sister."

"This is why we have your last name instead of his."

"Yes Livvie… I was also planning to leave him and run away with you and your sister. Your dad was a great father and an excellent husband, but he was a terrorist, and I couldn't live with someone like that."

"Now it makes sense why he was hardly home, he was always on the road."

"It took me a while to figure out who he was and the kind of job he was really doing."

"Now I stand why you never want to talk about him and why you didn't cry when he died."

Gathering her stuff and getting ready to leave. "Thanks, for telling me the truth."

Walking over to her daughter and hugging her. "I love you baby."

" Love you too mom."

"So where your heading now." Mrs. Pope asked.

"To my _Gynecologists for a new birth control." Olivia said walking to the door. _

_"Well, you better hurry."_

_Kissing her mom. "I love you so much."_

_"Love you too." _


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks gladiators for reading and always leaving comments and feedback, I appropriate that you're still around on this crazy, twisty, good journey with me. **

**Chapter # 26**

It had been a month since Olivia had found out the truth behind her father's death. She always thought her father was a hero growing up based on the stories he had told her. Now that she knows the truth, it changes everything for her. She now understands why her mother was so protective of her and her sister. The past month had been hell for Olivia; she had been fighting with Mellie none stop and it was taking toll on her. The threats and insults from Mellie were getting to be too much and she wanted it to stop. Calling her a whore in front of Mia and calling her child the bastard child was enough and she needed Fitz to do something about it. 

"Babe," Olivia said poking Fitz to see if he was sleeping as she unwrapped herself from the cuddling position that they were in after long night of making love.  
"Hmm." Fitz moaned.  
" babe we need to talk about mellie." Olivia said as she sat up and leaned against her bed head board.  
" I will handle mellie babe." Fitz yawned as he sat up with sleep still in his eyes.  
"Fitz, she has been showing up at my apartment unannounced calling me names in front of our daughter. I have had enough. "  
" Look at me Livvie," Fitz turned his body to face Olivia as he lifted her chin. " I already told her if she shows up here again, she will face me."  
" I understand that you guys are going through your drama and that's between you and her, I don't want any part of it, but if she comes to my house calling me a whore in front of my daughter, that's unacceptable babe."  
" and I'm sorry for that babe, I'm really sorry." Fitz replied giving her kiss on the lip.  
" She said that you don't sleep in the same bedroom with her anymore, is that true?. "  
" She moved back to Blair house because I refused to give up my parental rights for Mia. Besides that, she said I smell like Olivia Pope therefore she don't want me sleeping in the room with her."  
" wait, she wants you to walk away from our daughter? "  
" Yup."

"She gave me two days to give her my answer regarding Mia and my future with you, and if I refuse, she's going to the press about our affair and Mia's paternity."

"She already went to the press regarding us."

"Yeah, but she never give them any names Fitz. If people find out that I'm having an affair with the president and also had a baby by him ten years ago, they will destroy you, me, and Mia."

"This is why I told you I wanted to tell the truth months ago but you said no." Fitz replied getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked looking at him as he walk in the closet grabbing his clothes.

Looking at the clock, "It's almost four babe, I need to go before the press starts gunning my ass down." Fitz said putting his clothes on.

"What time will you be in Vermont on Friday?" Olivia ask making sure that he will be there on Friday.

"About five or six pm." Fitz replied putting his shoes on.

" I know I said I was leaving at 12pm today for Vermont, but can you have the pilot pick me up at 11am today?" Olivia said looking at him hopping he says yes.

"Sure, there's a reason why?" Fitz asks as he finally put his coat on.

" I miss Mia and I wanted to spend some time with my mom and sister before they leave for Africa today."

"What time they're leaving."

"About four or five pm."

"How long are they going for.?"

"about a month of so."

"Mia's having fun in Vermont with her Gigi and Aunt?"

"Oh yes, she enjoying it very much, so is my mom and sister."

"I gotta go babe, love you." Fitz said as he walks over to Olivia giving her a kiss.

Kissing him back with deep passionately kiss "Hmmm I love you too babe." Olivia said against his lip.

Breathing heavily. "Do you expect me to leave with this kind of kiss babe?" Fitz said joking.

"Let save all this for Friday night in Vermont." Olivia said smiling against his lip.

"I like the sound of that." Fitz said giving her one last kiss as he exits her bedroom.

"Please make sure to take the apartment tunnel so no one sees you." Olivia yelled from the room.

"I know babe, get some sleep."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

It was ten am and Olivia was ready to leave for Vermont, she had talked to the pilot and he will be waiting for her at eleven am at their private location. Olivia put on her headphones as she listens to some good soft R&B music play while she walks the hall wheeling her luggage behind her. She notices that everyone was staring at her but she ignores them and continues to walk. As soon she opens her front door and step out, she saw the mob of reports coming from every angle and direction attacking her with questions.

She took off her headphone as one of the report said " is it true you're sleeping with the president.?"

**Now, any questions? Lol **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter # 27**

. "How long have you been sleeping with president Ms Pope."

"Is it true that Malia Elizabeth-Olivia Pope is you and President Grant's daughter Ms. Pope?" another report asked

"How long have the affair been going on?" Another shouted

"Does the first lady know about this Ms. Pope?" A male journalist shouted

"so you're the one the first lady was talking about when she said my husband is having an extramarital?" One of the female journalists asks.

Olivia try her best as she tried to past the mob of reporters. "Get the fuck out of my way." Olivia yell as she Had her head down making her way through when she heard the familiar voice.

"Coming through, move people, please let her go." Harrison shouted as he pushed through the crowd making his way over to Olivia.

"Come on Liv." Harrison said grabbing her hand as they headed to the car.

"Over there guys." Huck shouted as he point to the black BMW that was waiting for them.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia asks with shaking voice once they were in the car.

"We've been calling you since six am this morning because someone leaked your name as the president mistress and father of your daughter. " Harrison said.

"Where's Abby and Quinn." Olivia asked.

" Over at OPA with everything lock down."

"They were over at OPA?" Olivia asked as tears fall from her eyes.

"Yes Liv," Harrison replied. "That's why we've been calling you since the news broke."

Olivia pulled out her phone as she started to make a call.

"Who are you calling?" Huck yelled grabbing the phone from Olivia's hand.

"Why?" Olivia ask as she jumped from Huck's scream.

"You can't use your phone to call anyone because they will trace where you at Olivia. You should know this. Here," Huck said as he handed her a new secure phone.

"Who are you calling anyway?" Harrison asks looking at her.

"I'm calling him." Olivia replied dialing Fitz's number.

"Are you stupid, your name is out there because of him, and you're calling him? What's he going to do?"

Silent.

Olivia phone started to light up and she looks to see who was calling her.

" Mia calling" Huck said handing her phone back.

Dialing Mia's number and calling her from the other phone. "Mia," Olivia said as she shakes with fear when she heard her daughter's voice.

"Mom?" Mia question due to the unknown number that pop up on her phone.

" it me baby, save this number in your phone because we will be using it for a while."

" We've been calling you for the past hours."

" I'm sorry baby."

"Its' all over the news mom, everybody knows about me and you, Calling me the bastard child." Mia said as she stared to cry in the phone.

"Listen to me ok, don't go on any social media or watch any TV, turned everything off ok, I will be there soon." Olivia said as silent tears fall down her face.

"I'm scared mom."

"Don't be afraid baby, we're gladiators and I need you to be strong ok."

"What are we going to do mom". Mia asks as her cries became louder in the phone.

"Don't worry, mommy will handle this ok."

"How mom," Mia yell crying as she speaks. "Our names are everywhere. I can't show my face in public again without being label as the president's bastard child. "  
" Listen baby, don't cry ok. Everything will be already I promise. "Olivia replied as she held the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes again.

"Do you know what those spoils rich kids are going to do to me, they will bully me mom."

"We can change your school if you want Mia." Olivia replied trying to comfort her child.

"Gladiator don't run from their problems remember?" Mia replied reminding Olivia about her own words from a while ago.

" we will get through this together ok?"  
" What about daddy mommy? "  
"What about him baby?"  
" is he going to get fire from his job for philandering. "  
Olivia have to chuckled to the word philandering that her daughter used. " no mia, but people are going to say a lots of bad and mean things about him, but I want you to know that they're not true ok."  
" ok mommy. "

"Where are Gigi and Aunt Jay?"

"Right here with me."

"Put Gigi on the phone."

"Livvie." Mrs. Pope Answer.

"Mom."

"Baby are you ok?" Mrs. Pop asks very concern about her daughter.

" I'm Fine mom I just wanted to let you know I'm doing fine. I will be in Vermont in the next few hours."

" Ok Livvie. Hold on for Mia."

"Mom." Mia answers.  
" Mommy gotta go ok, my ride is here." Olivia said as she saw her private plane waiting for her.  
" ok mommy sees you in a little bit." Mia replied as she hung up the phone.  
" what do you want us to do " Harrison ask as the car came to a stop.  
" nothing." Olivia said as she gathered her belonging not looking at him.  
"Nothing!," Harrison hiss " do you think he's going to help you? Do you liv? If you think your bff Cyrus and him going to help you, you better think again. "  
"Harrison. " Olivia said not wanted to argue with him.  
" you're standing in the middle of a hurricane right now liv, you need us."  
" Harrison, my ride is waiting for me." Olivia replied as she open the car door to get out.  
Pulling her on the side of the car after they got out. " Really liv. "  
" look, I'm grateful that you guys wants to help me and I really appreciate that I do….. But this…. This is my problem and I will handle it."  
" What about OPA?" Harrison asked.  
" take care of OPA while I handle this scandal. I will be in touch ok." Olivia said as she walk to her private plane.  
" ok liv. "Harrison replied making his way back to the car and not very happy about Olivia not wanting their help.  
"Use the secure phone liv." Huck yell as he got in the car.  
" I will." Olivia wave goodbye as she got on the plane.

Seven hours later At the white house.  
" sir, "Cyrus said, calling Fitz attention.  
After a few moment of silent. " I knew this day was going to come." Fitz said stepping away from the window facing Cyrus.  
" we need to do something about this sir." Cyrus said sternly looking at Fitz..  
" what do you mean." Fitz said looking at him.  
" what do I mean!," Cyrus almost scream repeating Fitz's words angry. "Your name is out there sir, not too long ago your hurricane wife went on National television and said her husband the president was whoring around sir." Cyrus said as he pace the floor.  
" don't worried about it Cy, liv and I will fix this." Fitz Replied looking up when they saw mellie entering the oval.  
" talks to him mellie," Cyrus said looking at mellie. "Because he's not listening right now." Cyrus said as he exited the oval.  
Once the oval was closed, mellie walk close to Fitz only one inch away from his face.  
" the whole grant administration staff have been running around like a chicken head cut off since the news broken this morning, you're sitting here all clam like nothing going on and I know why."  
"Why?"  
"because it was you that leaked Olivia and mia's name to the press. I saw you talking to Tom , and two hours later, we have a scandal on our hand ."


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the review and comments. This chapter is only Mellie and Fitz coming to an agreement regarding their future. **

**Chapter #28**

You don't know what you're talking about mellie. "Fitz said stepping away from her.  
" really, I don't know what I'm talking about Fitz?" Mellie replied with her hand on her hip.  
" no you don't!" Fitz answer sternly  
" I wonder how Olivia will feel when she find out that her so call married boyfriend leaked her and her daughter's name to the press." Mellie said smiling as she tap her finger on her chin.  
" you wouldn't. " Fitz replied giving mellie the cold stare .  
" I will and I'm going too."  
Fitz chuckle as his eyes darken with anger. You're a piece work you know that? Running around threatening people like you have any powers." Fitz said as his voice got really serious.  
" you of all people should know by now Fitzgerald, I delivered on my threats. "  
" oh I know mellie, but you forgot that your ass is sleeping around with Jake Ballard. You lucky I'm nice and haven't gone to the press to leak all those photos and video of you and Jake fucking."  
" Fitz." Mellie said as she became afraid .  
" you went on national TV and told the American people that I was unfaithful to you, but you forget to tell the Americans people that your ass was also whoring around too. So this is what I'm going to do, after Olivia and I fixed this scandal mess. I will hold a press conference announcing to the Americans people that my wife, the first lady had been having affairs with her Ex boyfriend for the last years. And then, I will show them all your sex videos and photos. "

" You wouldn't ." Mellie ask as her voice shook with fear.

" Try me."  
When mellie saw that Fitz was serious. " Fitz please. "  
" Please? You should have thought of that before going on national television and pulling out our dirty laundry mellie." Fitz yelled. "I'm so sick of this and have enough of your drama. I already give you options, you either sign the divorce papers and we can divorce in secret without anyone finding out or you can kiss your future of becoming the first female president goodbye. Your choice mellie, you choose."  
" you really going to do this to me Fitz? Mother of your children? "

" well, you wasn't thinking about the father of your children or your children's feeling when you went on TV opening your big mouth. "  
" so I'm just supposed to walk away and let Olivia takes it all?"

"Olivia doesn't want any of my money."

"I'm not letting her take my husband away from Me."  
" don't act like you want me; you're only with me for your own Future benefits mellie. You don't need my money because you have your own. Your parents are billionaire and you're the only child, therefore, everything they own or have is in your name. So stop. Their goals were for you to get in the oval and we both know why. I did everything they wanted me to do. The only way you will be Senator or future president is for you to sign those papers.. "Fitz said as he finally sat down at his desk.  
Mellie thought of everything Fitz said and the other stuff he had told her few weeks ago. She didn't love Fitz anymore and he didn't love her anymore. She wanted to be with a man that love her for her someone who was deeply in love with her, and that man was Jake. If she refuse to sign those papers, she will ruin all her Future and loses everything including her children due to the high power and connection Fitz has. As much she wanted to fight Fitz on this matter and ruined him, she will be the one losing at the end and she didn't want that. Therefore she came to a conclusion.  
" I will divorce you... In secret…. I will sign the papers." Mellie whispered.  
Fitz look at mellie and wanted to make sure he heard her right as he ask her again.  
" what did you say? "  
Rolling her eyes at him" I will sign the papers."  
"ok. Sign the papers and we will meet with Williams Cooper next week to go over everything. "  
" You sign them already. " she ask

"Wow, you couldn't wait."  
" yup, Here" he hand her the papers. "Read over them and let me know if you have any questions, I need them by the end of the day."  
Nodding her head. "Ok." Mellie took the papers as she exit the oval.

**Next chapter is Olitz heavy. Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**In this chapter you will find out who really leaked Olivia and Mia's name to the press. **

**Thanks for all the comments and feedback gladiators! The more comments and feedback, the more I write. **

**Chapter # 29**

Its been two weeks since the news of Fitz and Olivia having an affair broke. Two weeks since Mellie signed the divorce papers.

Both Mellie and Fitz had agreed that they will pretend to be married until his term was over in the white house, due to American tradition. And months after his term in the white house, both of them will sit one on one with Kimberly Mitchell to tell the American people that they're divorcing. Fitz had told her to do whatever she and Jake wanted but be discreet about it. Because he knew that Mellie loves Jake and Jake loves her too, he wasn't going to stand in the way of their happiness.

The past two weeks had been really crazy for both Olivia and Mia. Since the news broke, they have been living in Vermont to avoid the crazy press and people. Olivia had talked to the school, asking if Mia can do cyber school until everything settled down. The school had agreed to that for her because they understood where she was coming from and they wanted to help her. The school had also announced and warned students regarding Mia when she returned back to school, and if they find people bullying Mia in any way they will be kicked out, as they had a zero tolerance policy for bullying.

Mia had gone to bed crying every night reading stuff from online that labeled her as "the bastard child " " home wrecker child" " the whore and her child" and so on. Even though her mom and dad had told her to stay away from social media, her curiosity got the best of her because she wanted to know what people were saying about them. Besides Karen and Jerry calling her every night to comfort her, chase, and his sister Tess, Mia's new best friend had been so kind and supportive since the news broke. Chase, called every morning and night to reassure Mia that everything will be alright, and that he was here to be her shoulder to cry on if she needed him.

Although Fitz hadn't spent much time with Olivia and Mia since the news, he had been in touch with them on a daily basis making sure they were doing alright. He, Olivia, the OPA gladiators, and Sara Wilson had been working hard to control the narrative. Since Sara was a social media manager and knew almost every major magazine's chief editor in the country , both Olivia and Fitz had asked her to help them control the narrative and the gossip rag.

Fitz, Mellie, and Olivia had agree to sit one on one with Kimberly Mitchell since she was a family friend of Sara and also Olivia and Fitz's favorite journalist. They were comfortable with her, therefore they agreed to do this interview with her and her only. Fitz had also made it clear that after the interview, the press needed to keep their distance and leave his family alone.

Fitz was going to tell America that he was unfaithful and that he was sorry for that. They had decided that they were going to tell the story differently. They were going to say that Olivia and Fitz had a one night stand that resulted in a pregnancy from about eleven years ago during a drunken night. And that Fitz was unaware of the pregnancy because he never spoke with Liv again until five years ago when she came to be his campaign manager. Olivia didn't know that Mia was Fitz's daughter; she thought her previous boyfriend was the father until they needed a blood transfusion for Mia and he wasn't a match. And she didn't tell Fitz that he was Mia's father until few months ago. That was the story that they were selling to the American people even though some was true and some was lie. The truth was that Olivia wasn't dating anyone when she slept with Fitz, and Fitz was only the second guy she slept with after losing her virginity to that loser Edison two years before meeting Fitz. Therefore when she got pregnant, she knew who her baby father was and it was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. The team also agreed that they were going to tell the press that Fitz and Olivia also had sex twice and that was it. They planned that Fitz and Mellie were to see a therapist and Pastor Drake would help them repair their marriage. Mellie was going to say some of the reasons why Fitz cheated on her it because she wasn't playing her role as a wife right and that she did some things to him that caused his unfaithfulness.

After the team came up with their plans, they all decided that next Tuesday was the date they would do the interview with Kimberly Mitchell.

Olivia had been working with her OPA gladiators to cover up her scandal and make sure that America believed the story that they were going to sell next Tuesday. Because of her scandal, she had lost every client, but that was actually the least of her worries because all that mattered right now was clearing her name and her daughter. Hopefully when the interview aired next week it would give people a different view of her then what the media was pinning her to be.

Fitz on the other hand had been working very hard on trying to find who leaked Olivia and Mia's name to the press. He didn't do it, and even though dumb ass Mellie could be cold enough to do something like that, he knew it wasn't her. He had Tom and Daniel doing everything that they could to find the truth. They have investigated everyone one in the white house including the children, OPA gladiators, olivia's mom and sister, and also close family and friend. Not even Mellie or Cyrus had ties. Unknown to those people, Fitz had dug into the private phone call history and been listen to their private conversations for the past two weeks. He also went back to listen and read text messages and phone conversation for the past ten months because he wanted to know who would do such a thing.

After weeks of investigation, Fitz finally found who leaked Olivia and Mia names to the press. At first Fitz couldn't believe it when he listen to the person's phone conversation. He was in shock and floored that this person, who he thought would never do such a thing, would commit this act, and he wanted to know why.

Fitz headed out to the culprit's home, so that he could confront them face to face and one on one about the leak.

He rang the bell and anxiously waited for them to come and answer.

As the door opened, he paused. They both looked at each other in almost mutual confusion. Fitz had to gather his thoughts.  
he took a deep breath as he said, "Why did you do it Livvie, why did you leak your own name and our daughter's?"

**Haha what do you think gladiators? Leave me comments and feedback. Thanks for reading. Fitz ring the door bell because he had forgotten his keys.**


End file.
